I love you,I really do
by KaraMalone
Summary: Summary: Kagome, the new girl. And also the twin sister of her slutty sister, Kikyo. She had just moved here. She did live with her dad, but he died a couple of weeks in a car accident. Now she has to move to Tokyo, with her stupid step- mom and her slutt
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, I Really Do.**

**Summary: Kagome, the new girl. And also the twin sister of her slutty sister, Kikyo. She had just moved here. She did live with her dad, but he died a couple of weeks in a car accident. Now she has to move to Tokyo, with her stupid step- mom and her slutty twin sister Kikyo.**

**Drama begins the minute Kagome arrives. Kikyo's fetching 3 yeared boyfriend suddenly gets feelings for Kagome. How will Kikyo react to this? What will happen? Read and find out. **

**Chapter one: The New Girl**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

I slammed the snooze button on the alarm and got up. I could her Kikyo and singing Barbie Girl. "God! SHUT UP!" I yelled. But, she, as usual ignored me. The singing got louder and louder. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I decided to show Miss Kiky- ho who she really was messing with. I took out my CD case and flipped through it and found the CD I wanted and grinned evilly. I turned the volume up as loud as it would go. The stereo started playing

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR BY GWEN STEFANI.**

_What an amazing time  
What a family  
How did the years go by  
Now its only me _

Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la

Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber  
Naturally, I worried if I do it alone  
Who really cares, causes it's your life  
You never know it because it really could be great  
Take a chance cause you might grow  
Oh, oh, oh

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Take a chance you stupid hoe

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish  
Your moment will run out  
Cuz of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh

Oh, oh, oh  
uh,uh  
uh,uh  
Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million-dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

I can't wait to go back into Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn you've got some wicked style

Gooooooooooooooooo

Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting for  
What you waiting for

(What you waiting for)  
Take a chance you stupid hoe  
Take a chance you stupid hoe

What you waiting for  
What you waiting for

(What you waiting for)  
Take a chance you stupid hoe  
Take a chance you stupid hoe

When the song ended I danced happily knowing she stopped singing.

But started banging on my door telling me how horrible the music I listen to was. I just ignored her like she does me. I went to go take a quick bath. But it ended up with me falling asleep. I woke up with banging on my door. It was the hoe. "KAGOME YOU STUPID IDIOT HURRY UP THE BUS IS FIXING TO COME!" she yelled over the door. I jumped up and wrapped a towel around me and ran to my closet. I had no time to pick out an outfit so I just chose my school boy humor shirt with some Hollister pants. I put on my black vans and ran down the stairs. I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy ever. He has sliver hair with amber eyes. I swear to god, he must me an angel. So not looking where I was going I ran right into him… lucky me. We both fell down me on top of him. "I-I'm so s-sorry." I said stuttering avoiding his eyes. But I couldn't resist and I looked up at him. He was staring at me. I blushed and looked down. All of the sudden we heard a scream. He jumped off me so quick I didn't even notice. We both looked up to see my sister. She was running down the stairs screaming "AH! MOM THERE'S A RAT ON MY BED!!" I busted out laughing. I guess she didn't like my present I gave her. Showing her how much I love her. Ha-ha, yeah right. I really can't see anyone liking that hoe. I shrugged it off. And got my bag and walked outside like nothing happened. Just in time for the bus. I walked to it and behind me a scared Kikyo and the dude with the sliver hair. I sat in the back. I settled in and got my mp3 out. I looked up and saw Kikyo looking at me aggravated. I took my headphones out and asked her annoyed "Can I help you?!" Her face grew red. And she said- well more like yelled "UM YEAH GET OUT OF MY SEAT MORON." I looked at her like I was about to slap her. And trust me it did cross my mind. Inuyasha was looking at us like he was watching Oprah or something. Then I noticed he wasn't the only one watching. More like the whole bus. Then the bus started going and Kikyo gave up and sat in the seat with Inuyasha with her arms crossed. I put my headphones back on. Someone tapped my shoulder, I thought it was Kikyo again so I turned around ready to start yelling. But I closed my mouth noticing it wasn't Kikyo at all. I took off my headphones and looked at her. "Um Can I sit hear?" she Asked. I nodded politely at her. She sat down and I realized what shirt she was wearing. She was also wearing a school boy humor shirt. I gasped. "OHMYGOD! YOU LOVE SCHOOL BOY HUMOR TOO?!" I yelled. I looked around and everyone was looking at me once again. "Um, yeah…. You can turn around now." I said embarrassed. The girl beside me laughed and nodded. Before I knew it I was laughing with her. After about five minutes we wiped away our tears that had formed from laughing so much. I looked at her and said "My name is Kagome School Boy Humor is my favoriteeeeeee band." I said making the favorite go on forever. She said "Yeah it's mine too!" she gave me a grin. I laughed. "OH YEAH! My name is Sango." She screamed the first part and said the last. I laughed even harder. We looked around and everyone was looking at us again! 'god, these are some noisy people….' I thought. We came to a stop and I before I knew it everyone was getting up. So I got up too. I walked with Sango to the front doors. "So, have you gotten your schedule yet?" she asked. So I said, "Hm, no, I have to go by the office… would you know where that is?" I said. And she laughed at the last part. She nodded and I followed her. The whole time I couldn't help but feel eyes following my every move… I shrugged it off and followed her. We ended up at this door that had a golden plate saying 'Main office'

We pushed the door opened and was greeted by this woman. She had gray hair so I'm guessing she's not young. Hello, you must be Kagome, Am I right?" she said. I nodded. "Heres your schedule,-she turned to Sango.- "Will you show Miss. Kagome her classes and where they are?" she asked her. I turned to Sango and say her nod. She looked excited… I wonder why. At that time the door opened violently with a man screaming at somebody. "INUYASHA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP PICKING ON THE YOUNGER KIDS!!" he yelled. I saw Inuyasha shrug and ang glanced around till his eyes landed on mine. I gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**I Love You, I really Do.**

_Last Time: __We pushed the door opened and was greeted by this woman. She had gray hair so I'm guessing she's not young. Hello, you must be Kagome, Am I right?" she said. I nodded. "Heres your schedule,-she turned to Sango.- "Will you show Miss. Kagome her classes and where they are?" she asked her. I turned to Sango and say her nod. She looked excited… I wonder why. At that time the door opened violently with a man screaming at somebody. "INUYASHA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP PICKING ON THE YOUNGER KIDS!!" he yelled. I saw Inuyasha shrug and ang glanced around till his eyes landed on mine. I gulped._

**CHAPTER TWO: Love At first Sight.**

Maybe he was just looking at Sango. But then Sango leaned toward me and whispered, "Inuyasha is staring at you." I looked at her then back at Inuyasha. He was looking amused… I wonder why.

**INUYASHA'S POV PEOPLEE:**

Ugh, this old man gets on my nerves.

I mean I wasn't really even doing anything. Just picking on a nerdy freshman that's all.

I looked at Kikyo's sister. She she turned and looking at me and I smirked. Then the old mans voice interrupted again. "INUYASHA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT ALL?!" he yelled.

I shrugged showing I didn't really care.

I mean I didn't. I looked at the girl again this time. Sango was whispering something in her ear. While looking at me.

So im guessing it was about me. I narrowed my eyes at her. Then I heard a frustrated sigh and looked up to meet the mans furious eyes.

I smiled at him and said "Well, got to run, hope we can do this again sometime." I said smirking.

I jumped out of my seat before he could say anything else. I ran to the door and to my locker. I heard moaning.

I followed it and then my eyes grew wide like saucers.

I couldn't believe it. There was Kikyo, My GIRLFRIEND, with this other boy half undressed.

Apparently they didn't know I was there.

I growled. They looked up this time. Both eyes wide.

"HOW COULD YOU?!I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD TO THIS TO ME! YOU STUPID HOE DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN WHORE!" Inuyasha yelled furiously he stomped to his car.

Couldn't take going to class, couldn't take going home either… what was he going to do?

So, he decided to go to the park. He got in his car

and drove off to the park. He turned on his stereo and it started playing **Be My Escape by Relient K.**

_I've given up on giving up slowly, _

_I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

_  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

_  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._

I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
and all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You  
So were You

It was a short ride; once the song was done he was already there.

He shut is door. No scratch; he SLAMMED the door.

He furiously stomped to the meadow.

He lied down on the ground sighing putting his hands over his head.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see hazel eyes looking down on him.

It looked like Kikyo, but then he realized, it was Kagome. "Hi" she said shyly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do YOU want?!" I said still mad.

"Um… I was just worried about you, but ill go if you want me to." She said while getting up.

I then realized I didn't want her to leave.

So I grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to me.

She was surprised but stayed.

She smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful… I took my other hand off of my face and looked up to the sky.

I sighed. I turned to look at Kagome.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds the she turned to me and saw me staring at her. She looked away and blushed.

So I moved my eyes up to the sky. "I'm sorry for what she did to you…" she said looking at my face.

I turned toward her. I could feel the demon in me growing madder and madder. "Yeah… I am too." I said while looking at her face.

Her raven hair blowed in the wind. Her eyes big and bold.

She was gorgeous like an angel from the sky above. She laid down beside me.

She shivered and I wrapped my arm around her. "Thanks" I heard her say blushing.

I looked down at her and smiled. She smelled so good. Like a lavender, but better.

I looked up at the sky and saw the clouds go past by. I heard her stomach growl and I laughed. She looked up embarrassed.

That made me laugh harder. She looked annoyed and said "what?!" I stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"You want to go get something to eat?" I said to her. She smiled back and nodded. I got her up and I stood up myself.

We walked to my car and got in it. I turned on the engine and my radio started playing **I'm Taking You with Me by Relient K.**

Kagome sang along and her voice was just as beautiful as she was. I felt relaxed around her. So I started singing along too.

_I made a habit  
Of never making promises  
That aren't easy to keep  
And there you have it  
But now I'll make you one that is  
To keep you here with me_

But as every second that goes by  
I feel it's just a waste of time  
If I'm not with you

If home is where the heart is  
Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)  
But it's getting oh so hard  
To spend these days  
Without my heart

So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
When I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me

And so I'm trying  
To hold it all together and  
Make it through the day  
When I'm just dyin'  
To drop it all and take your hand  
So we can run away  
from all the miles and the hours  
That seem to endlessly devour

The time that I could be with you

If home is where the heart is  
Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)  
It's getting oh so hard  
To spend these days  
Without my heart

So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me

Every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
That I would die without you here  
And every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
I'm dying without you here  
Yeah every second that goes by (yeah every second that goes by)

So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me

After the song we laughed and then **Hey There Miss Wright By School Boy Humor.**

Kagome of course sang along to this one. I did too, this was my favorite song.

_So trust me baby  
when I said maybe  
we can talk  
about what we both believe._

Burned and broke  
we talk for hours  
about what we learned,  
about what we lost.

and I know  
that this will break your heart,  
but go ahead  
and shout it.

You were in love but now you're hurting.  
Take my strength, a vacant burden.  
(Take my strength)  
(Take my pain)

So trust me baby  
when I said maybe  
we can talk  
about what we both lost.

You make it so hard  
to realize what we had is gone.  
(To realize what we had is gone)

Saying things that  
you don't mean,  
it tears me  
it tears me

From the edges  
I will scream,  
"Can you hear me,  
are you listening?"

Let's talk trust (tonight)

(You said these feelings were forever,  
but I know that you lied to me)

(You don't know what you do)  
(You don't know what you do to me)

**KAGOME'S POV:**_  
_

We stopped in front McDonald's. I got excited we got our food then we sat at a table. We started eating. I looked up and Inuyasha was looking at me. "What?" I said with food still in my mouth.

He laughed. Then I started laughing.

We got finished and we got back in the car. I looked out the window. "Hey, um, do you want to go see a movie or something?" Inuyasha asked.

I looked up and smiled. I nodded. So we went to go see a movie. We got tickets to the eye and I got so scared I held onto Inuyasha most of the time. And he didn't push me away.

He put his arm around me instead. I looked up Inuyasha's shirt and looked at his face. He was looking at me. I blushed and looked away. But he put his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. My eyes widen. But before long I closed my eyes and kissed back. He deepened the kiss. I put my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist pushing me out of my seat and onto his lap.

He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and my tongue licked his sharp teeth and he moaned.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He smiled and I smiled back. He kissed me gently once more then put me back in my seat. I smiled.

The movie ended just a couple minutes after that. We got up and Inuyasha grabbed my hand and we walked out of the theater peacefully. It was getting late.

I'm guessing school already ended like 3 hours ago. So, he took me home. He walked me to my door. "Bye, I had a really great time" I said and smiled.

He smiled back and captured my mouth in another kiss. I smiled and kissed him too. I pulled away and put my forehead to his. He kissed me gently me again.

And whispered to my ear "I love you" he pulled away and looked into my eyes once again before going back to his car.

My heart was thumping so hard it wasn't funny.

I sighed and closed the door running up to my room and put on my stereo and put my favorite song **WORK OF ART BY JUST SURRENDER.**

_Blood stained sheets,  
What have I gotten myself into this time?  
I close my eyes and I believe you.  
If I should die I'll never leave you._

I wish that I could walk away  
guilt rests in my hands  
I know that it is for the better  
I never said that I'd compromise  
between fact or fiction  
there's so much better out there  
than you and me  
I could end this in seconds  
I know it but I don't dare

Another sentence this all could be over  
Your words are like weapons why can't you protect me

Blood stained sheets,  
What have I gotten myself into this time?  
I close my eyes and I believe you.  
If I should die I'll never leave you.

I wish that you would walk away  
red still lines your hands  
I know that it's still for the better  
I never said that I'd stand aside  
between you and the door  
there's nothing better out there  
than you and me  
I could end this in seconds  
I know it but I don't dare

Another sentence this all could be over  
Your words are like weapons why can't you protect me

Blood stained sheets,  
What have I gotten myself into this time?  
I close my eyes and I believe you.  
If I should die I'll never leave you.

Blood stained sheets.  
It didn't matter when I was calling out your name  
I felt the wound grow ever slowly  
closer than you'd ever hold me

It's a work of art  
the way this fell apart  
was the design too faded from the start  
or was the artist just too blinded by this  
no it's common sense I lack the confidence  
still I'll confess all these things to you

Take a look at yourself  
and tell me what do you see  
I'd take a bullet for you  
you'd put a bullet through me  
and as I lay on the floor  
with this hole in my chest  
Can you walk from the truth  
with all that blood on your dress

'Cause everything that you want  
is everything that I need  
I would have gave it to you  
but you'd have take it from me  
and every word that you said  
it brought me closer to sin  
I close my eyes and pretend its all fading

Another sentence this all could be over  
Your words are like weapons why can't you protect me

Blood stained sheets,  
What have I gotten myself into this time?  
I close my eyes and I believe you.  
If I should die I'll never leave you.

Blood stained sheets. (Its a work of art)  
It didn't matter when I was calling out your name (the way this fell apart)  
I felt the wound grow ever slowly (was the design too faded from the start)  
closer than you'd ever hold me (from the start)

So why wait for this to go your way...

I laid on my bed. My head bobbing to the music… I drifted of into a wonderful sleep of Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You, I really Do.**

**LAST TIME:**

_**I laid on my bed. My head bobbing to the music… **_

_**I drifted of into a wonderful sleep of Inuyasha.**_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE: The New Couple and the furious sister.**

I woke up to my stupid alarm.

I was hungry. But I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, luckily this time I didn't fall asleep in it.

I was too much in a rush today.

Once I got out I was completely CLUELESS on what to wear today.

But I wanted to look good. So I put on my make-up.

And I went to my closet and looked through it. 'Hm I need to go shopping later on.' I thought.

I looked through it.

I cant think without music so I put on LIE TO ME BY 12 STONES.

_Our candle burns away  
The ashes full of lies  
I gave my soul to you  
You cut me from behind_

_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be_

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end..._

_You said you were there for me  
You wouldn't let me fall  
All the times I shared with you  
Were you even there at all?_

_Nowhere to run and no where to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be_

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end_

_Why'd you have to up and run away  
A million miles away  
I wanna close my eyes and make believe  
That I never found you_

_Just when I put my guard away  
It's the same old story  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story_

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end..._

_Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story  
Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story_

_Was it worth it in the end..._

I sighed. I finally picked out the perfect outfit.

My blue Hollister shirt that wrote 'Hollister' on the side with big bold letters. I picked my Hollister pants with holes on the knees and on the legs.

Those were my favorite pants. I looked at my clock just enough time to eat.

I turned off my stereo that was playing I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES.

I grabbed my book bag and walked downstairs to bump right into the whore. "Um, watch where your going slut." I said while making my way to the kitchen.

I pulled out some fruity pebbles and bowl and milk and a spoon.

I ate slowly. I looked up and saw Kikyo doing this weird dance. I busted out laughing.

I laughed so much I had milk coming out of my nose. Disgusting… Kikyo literally had the shortest skirt ever made on.

and her shirt… ugh. Don't even want to go there. It didn't cover anything up.

She was showing so much cleavage that it was like not even having a shirt on. I shook my head.

She's my sister… SHE the WHORE of MY school.

I cleaned my dish and got my book bag and walked to the bus stop.

I yawned, I guess I was still tired. I shivered. But all of the sudden, I was no longer cold.

I looked up and there was Inuyasha with his arm around me. I smiled. He kissed me on the lips and said "Hello Beautiful" my smile got even bigger.

"Hi" I said in my shyly voice.

Neither of us noticed Kikyo was watching. She was furious.

The bus pulled to a stop right in front of us. We all got on and I went to the very back.

Inuyasha sat with me while Kikyo sat a few seats up.

Sango looked at Inuyasha then me. I mouthed "I'll tell you later."

She nodded. I turned toward Inuyasha. He was smiling. He kissed me gently.

Good thing I had 3 periods with him. The other periods were with Sango.

We pulled up to the school and we all got off. Inuyasha waited till I got off.

We walked to the school with our hands intertwined.

Everyone at school was looking at us.

As soon as I walked into school I was getting greetings from people I didn't even know!

This girl walked up to us and was like "Hi Kagome" I smiled at her and said "hey" me and Inuyasha went to first period.

We sat in the back.

I got out my notebook getting ready to take notes.

The teacher gave us a lecher that was so boring. So I started drawing.

Then a folded piece of paper flew onto my desk.

I looked at the direction in came into.

It was Inuyasha. He was pretending like he knew nothing.

Then he smiled and turned toward me. I smiled back playfully.

I unfolded the note and it read:

_Hey. Do you want to do something tonight?_

_-Inuyasha. _

I smiled and then replyed.

_Yes._

I passed the note to him. I saw him read it then write something.

He passed it back to me.

I unfolded it and it said:

_Oh yeah! Will you be my girlfriend?_

_I gasped but then smiled widely._

I looked towards him and smiled.

He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips.

Then he went back to pretending that he was actually listening to the

Lecher.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole time. I thought

_'Mrs. Tashi…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love You, I really Do.**

**I Would Like To Thank These People For Reviews:**

**BLOODSUCKER13 **

**InuToshKibaLover11 **

**LAST TIME:**

_**I couldn't stop smiling the whole time. I thought**_

**'_Mrs. Tashi…'_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Lie To Me.**

The bell rung.

I got my stuff and looked to Inuyasha; of course he was looking at me.

He grabbed my hand and smiled.

I don't know how, but mine and his intertwined without me even noticing.

We walked to our class together.

Everyone was staring…

Giving us weird looks.

I shrugged it off; we got to the door and walked in.

Miroku had this class with us.

He was doing his usual flirting.

Now there were tables instead of desks.

I sat at the end, Inuyasha sat beside me and Miroku sat a

Couple of seats down.

"Okay class, Get out your homework from last night" the teacher yelled.

"CRAP!" I whispered.

I heard laughing and I looked beside me and Inuyasha was laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"what so funny?" I said irritated.

He stopped laughing and smiled.

He leaned down to my ear.

"Nothing, just your so cute when you are mad" he whispered.

My face grew red in embarrassment this time.

He intertwined our fingers again and set our hands on my knee.

I pretended to listen to the teacher once again.

But it's kind of hard if you know what I mean.

It felt like forever!

Every time I would fall asleep something or _someone _interrupted.

Finally when I was so close to being asleep,

The bell rung. '_Great' _I thought.

Me and Inuyasha got up with our hands intertwined.

I had the rest of my classes with Sango.

We talked and talked and talked more.

The teacher ignored us.

The time passed by quickly this time.

I jumped out of my seat and screamed, "YES! LUNCH BABY!"

I was dancing around.

When I stopped everyone was looking at me.

I could feel my face was red.

"Um, I didn't eat breakfast…?" I said.

Every one got what I meant apparently.

Sango was laughing.

I laughed too.

We walked to lunch together and sat down at our usual table.

I wondered…

Where was Inuyasha?

Then right there, on cue he walked in the door.

He got to our table and saw me.

His face brightened up he smiled at me.

"Hey " he said with a cool sexy voice.

"Hi" I said in my shyly voice.

He sat beside me and kissed me.

"EW! UM WE ARE EATING!" Sango said while covering her eyes.

I pulled away from him and looked at Sango.

I busted out laughing.

She is so dramatic.

"is it okay to look?" she asked hopefully.

"yeah" I said while laughing.

Okay she sighed in relief.

She looked down at her food and looked back up at me and Inuyasha.

"Um, I think I lost my appetite." She said while pushing her food away.

I laughed more.

I didn't realize I was holding hands with Inuyasha till now.

I looked down at them in blushed.

Sango looked under the table at mine and Inuyasha's hands.

I don't know if my face could get redder.

But I felt my face was hot like fire.

I looked at Inuyasha and he was smirking.

"We'll be back" he said while getting up with me.

I don't know where he was taking us.

We was walking at some steps we finally got to a door and

Inuyasha opened it.

It was the schools roof. I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you I really do. **

**Okay I know ya'll want to get back to the story, but I have people to thank.**

**Here they are:**

**BLOODSUCKER13**

**Spacey13**

**Dead Assassin even though I didn't like that review at all.**

**Lost-n-the-mist-courtney**

**Back to the story. ACTION PEOPLEE! XD**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Time:**_

**'_I liked this feeling of being with him…' __I thought._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Interruption and the plan.**

I smiled at his gorgeous face. He smiled back.

We walked to our next class which we didn't have together but whatever.

Thank god, I wasn't late.

I walked into class as soon as the bell rung telling us to go to class.

I sat in my seat and stared at the window.

Thinking of what happened earlier today…

I smiled and blushed, embarrassing much?!

Then the teacher's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"POP QUIZ!" He yelled grinning at everybody's face.

"Great what just what I needed" I whispered to my self sarcastically.

He handed out the quiz; I swear it had to be the hardest quiz ever!

I was surely going to fail it, and I was already failing this class, GREAT!

The bell rung and I handed my quiz to the teacher.

He took one look at it, and surely knew I failed.

I walked out quickly before he could say anything to me.

Sango caught up with me.

"Hey" I said bored.

"Hey, that had to be the hardest quiz ever." I said.

I nodded.

"Yeah I know right? I think I failed it." I said thoughtful.

"Yeah, I know, I am almost sure I did." She said we both laughed.

We talked all the way to our next class which I had with her and Inuyasha and also Miroku.

We sat at our usual table, but this time Koga was at it.

Great another _wonderful _surprise.

Just what I needed. I heard a growl beside me and instantly knew Inuyasha wasn't happy.

To exact, I wasn't really either.

"Hey Gorgeous, dogboy." He said sweetly then hard.

"Koga I'm not in the mood for you right now." I said stressed.

"Well I am for you baby lets go find a room." He said smiling.

I heard Sango whisper to Miroku, "ew, horny much?"

I rolled my eyes. Yes horny much. Very Horny much.

"Ugh, go away you stupid pervert." I said irritated.

"Aw, baby you know you want me." He said smiling once again.

"I swear if you don't-" I started to say but Inuyasha cut me off.

"Go away you stupid mangy wolf before I show you what dog boy really means."

"Oh burn!" Miroku said.

I glared at him showing him that if he didn't shut up I was going to show him a burn.

"Fine, but I'll be back." He said. And smiled and turned away.

'_Great, he's going to come back…' _I thought.

I sighed, good thing we only had a couple of minutes left of school.

I seriously needed to get home. I almost forgot it's a Friday.

I smiled, knowing no Koga for a whole weekend!

I watched the clock _'five minutes…'_ I thought.

"Earth to Kagome?" Sango said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah?" I said totally out of earth.

"Um, you want to come over my house today?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." I said still looking at the clock.

DING! DING! DING!

I jumped out of my seat and screamed,

"YES YES! ITS FRIDAY SEE YA SUCKERS!" I ran out the door.

I turned back but before I knew it a herd of teenagers was going my way.

So I kept going till I got outside.

I caught sight of Sango I ran over to her.

"Hey" I said hyper.

"Hey why did you run out of class like that?" she asked.

"Um, I just couldn't take being in that classroom any longer…" I said embarrassed now.

She started laughing. You made my day.

We talked while we walked to her house.

Tonight was going to be fun.

I just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you I really do**

**AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

**SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ**

**Abused Abuser**

**bloodsucker13**

**Okay REVIEW more if you want more.**

**:D**

**Now, ON with the story. **

_**Last Time:**_

_DING! DING! DING!_

_I jumped out of my seat and screamed,_

"_YES YES! ITS FRIDAY SEE YA SUCKERSS!" I ran out the door._

_I turned back but before I knew it a herd of teenagers was going my way._

_So I kept going till I got outside._

_I caught sight of Sango I ran over to her._

"_Hey" I said hyper._

"_Hey why did you run out of class like that?" she asked._

"_Um, I just couldn't take being in that classroom any longer…" I said embarrassed now._

_She started laughing. You made my day._

_We talked while we walked to her house._

_Tonight was going to be fun._

* * *

_I just knew it._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: The Sleepover.**

Sango's parents are obviously out.

And apparently so is her brother.

"Yeah, my mom and dad are be gone till Sunday and my brother is at your house with Souta." She said.

I was excited no parents, annoying brothers.

This was going to be so fun.

We heard a knock and Sango went to go get it.

I sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

Just then Miroku and Inuyasha walked in.

I looked at them with wide eyes.

"What are ya'll doing here?" I asked getting up to hug Inuyasha.

"Hm, well we can't miss a sleepover." Miroku said with a grin.

Sango slapped him and walked off.

"CHYEAH! PARTYYYYYY!" I yelled and went to go turn on the stereo.

NEVER FAR BEHIND BY ALY & AJ. started playing

_I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell_

_  
I See You Following your Crowd_

_  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In_

_  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself_

_  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within_

_Hold On To What You Believe_

_I Will Always Be Your Friend_

_  
I Know Who You Are Inside_

_  
I Am With You Till The End_

_  
Never Far Behind_

_  
I am standing in the distance_

_  
You can take your time_

_  
And I will be there waiting_

_  
Never Far Behind_

_  
Yeah_

_  
Never Far Behind_

_I Am Sending You A Message_

_  
Don't ever Think That It's Too Late_

_  
When You Care About Someone_

_  
There is always room for change_

_  
you're allowed to make mistakes_

_  
it's a part of every life_

_  
I Don't See you any different_

_  
The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes_

_Hold On To What You Believe_

_  
I Will Always Be Your Friend_

_  
I Know Who You Are Inside_

_  
I Am With You Till The End_

_  
Never Far Behind_

_  
I am standing in the distance_

_  
You can take your time_

_  
and I will be there waiting_

_  
Never Far Behind_

_  
Yeah_

_  
Never Far Behind_

_You Can Take Your Time_

_  
And I Know_

_  
From My Heart_

_I Will Always Be Your Friend_

_  
I Know Who You Are Inside_

_  
I Am With You Till The End_

_  
Never Far Behind_

_  
I am standing in the distance_

_  
You can take your time_

_  
and I will be here waiting_

_  
Waiting by my side_

_  
God_

_  
Is Never Far Behind_

_I Am Sending you a message_

By the end of the song, me and Sango were dancing and singing along.

Then FACE DOWN BY THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
repeat_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

After a couple of other songs we were tired.

So we decided to watch _the nightmares on Elm Street series._

We couldn't even get through the first movie.

We fell asleep on each other; it was already two in the morning.

* * *

I woke up and I was cuddled up against Inuyasha.

I snuggled closer and his grip tighten on me.

I looked at Sango and Miroku Sango was cuddled up against him.

I smiled and dug my face in Inuyasha's shirt and before I knew it I was asleep again.

The second time I woke up everyone was up.

I went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

I took out the apple jacks, I love apple jacks.

We all ate then we decided to go shopping.

What we didn't expect was Kikyo and her slutty friends.

"Ugh, look its my _loving _sister and her geeky friends." Kikyo said.

I felt Inuyasha's hands hold my arms down, apparently he knew that I was about to jump her.

"Oh shut up KIKY-HO!" I yelled.

She laughed then walked away to _sluts are us_. don't ask, I just made it up.

I shook my head and walked forward.

We stopped at _Hollister_ and got some really cool shirts.

Then we went into a bunch of other stores.

Ha-ha, the boys we holding all of our bags.

I couldn't even see them because they were holding to much.

There was a party tonight so we decided to go to it.

We got to Sango's house and we got ready.

I tried to look my best so I put on a black shirt with my spiky belt that attached on the belly.

Then I put some _Hollister_ pants on with holes in them.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

I had already put on my make-up.

I turned to Sango.

She looked great too.

She had holey pants on with a heart belt and a _Hollister_ shirt on.

I nodded in approval.

"Kags you looks great!" she said and smiled.

I smiled at her and said "Thanks, you do too."

Then she walked away I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up to see Inuyasha's head on my shoulder.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Then turned to where Sango had just left.

I heard him whisper "You look beautiful"

I turned toward him and kissed him more passionately this time.

I smiled and got my shoes on.

He looked great too.

We walked downstairs and went to the car.

We got there at the party at instantly.

"KAGOME!" I heard a boy yell.

"Oh no." I said with my face in my hands.

I heard Inuyasha growl and his grip tighten.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Love You, I Really Do.**

**Unfortunately…**

**I have nobody to thank.**

**Sniffle**

**Oh Em Gee.**

**My name is changing to**

**KaraBamBoomBang.**

**Yeah dawg. :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Time:**_

"_KAGOME!" I heard a boy yell._

"_Oh no." I said with my face in my hands._

_I heard Inuyasha growl and his grip tighten._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN BABY: Jealous Dog Boy. :D**

Koga appeared in front of us.

"Uh, er. Hi Koga…" I said nervously looking at everyone for help.

"Um, I hear someone calling my name… uh over there!" Sango said.

I glared at her and she gave me an apologetic shrug.

I looked at Miroku.

"Um, yeah I'm coming Sango." He said while running off.

"Cowards…" I whispered to myself.

"Yeah I hear Sango and them calling me." I said trying to get away from him.

Koga tilted his head to the side to hear something.

Then shook his head.

"I don't." he said.

"Well-"I started to say before I was getting pulled outside.

I looked up at the furious Hanyou.

He grabbed me bridal style and jumped on the roof and then sat me down beside him.

He laid back and put his hands over his face and sighed angrily.

I heard him mumble something furiously to himself.

I sighed and laid down and looked up at the clouds.

'I miss dad…' I thought sadly trying to blink back the tears.

But, after a while… it was hard to blink them back anymore.

So I just let them out.

I sat up and pulled my knees to me.

Then I felt strong arms wrap around me.

I looked up and Inuyasha was looking at me.

I buried my face in his shirt.

Crying my heart out, not caring who saw us.

'Why did he have to leave me…?' I thought sadly.

I know we sat there for about an hour.

I looked up from Inuyasha's shirt and saw him looking at me concerned.

"My father…he died…" I said stuttering.

"It's okay Kagome I'm here." He said bearing his face in my hair.

I blushed and snuggled closer to him.

I must have fallen asleep.

Because I woke up in my room on my bed.

I was unusually warm…

I looked up and saw Inuyasha.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

I snuggled closer.

And then I was asleep once again, smiling.

I had a wonderful dream, of me and Inuyasha getting married.

I wondered if that was the future.

The dream ended and I woke up.

Smiling once again.

I tapped Inuyasha's nose making him get up.

"Hey sleepy head." I said while pecking him on the lips.

He kissed back.

It was a Sunday.

Ugh, I hate Sundays.

I got up from the bed and put on my stereo and it started playing THE BIRD AND THE WORM BY THE USED.

_He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul_

_All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Out of his mind away  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind  
mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head  
maybe out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside  
to save his life he  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All he knows  
If he can't relieve it it grows  
and so it goes  
he crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm from the bird_

_Out of his mind away  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All alone  
he's holding his breath half to death  
Terrified to save his life  
he crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm from a bird_

I started dancing around I went in the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I tried to make it a quick shower so I did,

And guess what? I didn't fall asleep in it!

So anyway I had a towel wrapped around me and I went to my closet.

And picked out a Tokio Hotel shirt with some short black shorts.

Bill is my ideal. But seriously I love Tokio Hotel.

I turned on there SCHREI.

It instantly started playing there songs,

Starting with Schrei.

_Du stehst auf und kriegst gesagt wohin du gehen sollst  
Wenn du da bist hörst du auch noch was du denken sollst  
Danke das war mal wieder echt'n geiler tag  
Du sagst nichts und keiner fragt dich: sag mal willst du das_

_Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein_

_Schrei! - Bist du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! - Bist du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!_

_Pass auf - rattenfänger lauern überall  
Verfolgen dich und greifen nach dir aus'm hinterhalt  
Versprechen dir alles wovon du nie geträumt hast  
Und irgendwann ist es zu spät und dann brauchst du das_

_Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein_

_Schrei! - Bist du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! - Bist du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!_

_Zurück zum nullpunkt - jetzt kommt eure zeit  
Lasst sie wissen wer ihr wirklich seid_

_Schrei - Schrei - Schrei - Schrei- Jetzt ist unsere zeit ..._

_Schrei! - Bist du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! - Bist du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!_

_Und jetzt schweig!_

_Nein! - Weil du selbst bist  
Nein! - Und weil es das letzte ist  
Nein! - Weil es so weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst  
Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein!  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!_

I was dancing and singing along while cleaning my room.

I couldn't get enough of Tokio Hotel German band may I add.

I looked at Inuyasha and he was looking at me weird.

He got up and said, "I didn't know you sung German."

I laughed.

"Yeah well I didn't either." I said.

DURCH DEN MONSUN started playing next.

_Das fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr  
Hier drin' ist es voll von dir - und leer  
Und vor mir geht die letzte kerze aus  
Ich warte schon 'ne ewigkeit  
Endlich ist es jetzt soweit  
Da draußen zieh'n die schwarzen wolken auf_

_Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Durch den monsun, dann wird alles gut_

_'n Halber mond versinkt vor mir  
War der eben noch bei dir  
Und hält er wirklich was er mir verspricht  
Ich weiss, dass ich dich finden kann  
Hör' deinen namen im orkan  
Ich glaub noch mehr dran glauben kann ich nicht_

_Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den monsun_

_Hey! Hey!  
Ich kämpf mich durch die mächte, hinter dieser tür  
Werde sie besiegen und dann führn sie mich zu dir  
Dann wird alles gut - Dann wird alles gut  
Wird alles gut - Alles gut..._

_Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den monsun..._

_I sung along and twirled and danced everywhere._

_I skipped it to one of my favorite songs by them Rette Mich._

_Zum ersten mal alleine in unserem versteck  
Ich seh' noch unsere namen an der wand  
Uund wisch' sie wieder weg  
Ich wollt' dir alles anvertrauen  
Warum bist du abgehauen  
Komm zurück - Nimm mich mit_

_Komm und rette mich - Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich - Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich - Rette mich - Rette mich_

_Unsere träume waren gelogen und keine träne echt  
Sag dass das nicht wahr ist - Sag es mir jetzt  
Vielleicht hörst du irgendwo  
Mein s.o.s im radio  
Hörst du mich - Hörst du mich nich'_

_Komm und rette mich - Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich - Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich - Rette mich_

_Dich und mich - Dich und mich - Dich und mich  
Ich seh'noch unsere namen und wisch' sie wieder weg  
Unsere träume war'n gelogen und keine träne echt  
Hörst du mich - Hörst du mich nich'_

_Komm und rette mich - rette mich  
Komm und rette mich - Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich - Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich - Rette mich_

_Then Jung und Nicht Mehr Jugendfrei._

_Ihr steht immer pünktlich auf  
Und verpennt was bei uns geht  
Ich seh was was du nicht siehst  
Guck mal was auf unseren jacken steht  
'tschuldigung - Du stehst im weg  
und wie müssen hier vorbei_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr jugendfrei  
Tut mir leid ich weiß wir sollen nicht  
Doch wir fangen schon mal zu leben an  
Wir sind jung und nicht mehr jugendfrei  
Eure rechnung ist mit uns nicht aufgegangen  
Wir fangen schon mal zu leben an_

_Ihr guckt immer gerade aus  
Habt uns nicht kommen sehen  
Hallo ihr hab'n problem  
Weil wir das kommando übernehmen  
'tschuldigung - Du stehst im weg  
Und wir müssen hier vorbei_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr jugendfrei  
Tut mir leid ich weiß wir sollen nicht  
Doch wir fangen schon mal zu leben an  
Wir sind jung und nicht mehr jugendfrei  
Eure rechnung ist mit uns nicht aufgegangen  
Wir fangen schon mal zu leben an_

_Wir sind immer was ihr grad nicht braucht  
Das ist traurig  
Aber mittlerweile scheiss ich drauf_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr jugendfrei  
Tut mir leid ich weiß wir sollen nicht  
Doch wir fangen schon mal zu leben an  
Wir sind jung und nicht mehr jugendfrei  
Eure rechnung ist mit uns nicht aufgegangen  
Wir fangen schon mal zu leben an_

Then Der Letzte Tag.

_Jetzt sind wir wieder hier  
Bei dir oben auf'm dach  
Die ganze welt da unten  
Kann von mir aus untergehen heute nacht  
Sind wir zum letzten mal zusammen  
Es hat doch grad' erst angefangen_

_Wenn dieser tag der letzte ist  
Bitte sag es mir noch nicht  
Wenn das das ende für uns ist  
Sag's nich'- Noch nich'_

_Ist das etwa schon der tag danach  
Wo alle uhren still steh'n  
Wo's am horizont zu ende ist  
Und alle träume schlafen geh'n  
Sind wir zum letzten mal zusammen  
Es hat doch grad' erst angefangen_

_Wenn dieser tag der letzte ist  
Bitte sag es mir noch nicht  
Wenn das das ende für uns ist  
Sag's nich'- Noch nich'_

_Das ist der letzte tag  
Das ist der letzte tag  
Ist das der letzte regen bei dir oben auf'm dach  
Ist das der letzte segen und unsere letzte nacht_

_Hat unser ende angefangen  
Egal - Wir sind ja noch zusammen_

_Wenn dieser tag der letzte ist  
Bitte sag es mir noch nicht  
Und wenn du bleibst dann sterbe ich  
Noch nicht - Noch nicht_

_Wenn dieser tag der letzte ist  
Bitte sag es mir noch nicht  
Wenn das das ende für uns ist  
Sag's nich'- Noch nich'  
... Das ist der letzte tag_

I turned off the stereo and looked at my room.

It was shiny and clean and everything.

Listening to Tokio Hotel always makes me want to clean.

I sat on my now made up bed and turned on the TV and started watching

_The Hills._


	8. Chapter 8

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO.**

**Okay, so yes, my hand is not healed yet.**

**But, I want to update for ya'll guys before I go back to school Monday.**

**Yes, I know gay,**

**But still.**

**Okay heres chapter eight.**

**_REVIEWS _PEOPLE.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Time:**_

_I turned off the stereo and looked at my room._

_It was shiny and clean and everything._

_Listening to Tokio Hotel always makes me want to clean._

_I sat on my now made up bed and turned on the TV and started watching_

_The Hills._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: the unexpected during the kids choice awards.**

_The hills_ went off the _real world_ came on.

I changed the channel…

Then again.

And again.

And again.

NOTHING WAS ON!

I was waiting for the _Kid Choice Awards_ to come on when the doorbell rung.

I went to the door and opened it and there stood my whore of a cousin,

_Kikyho._

I rolled my eyes and said rudely, "What do you want?!"

She just smiled sweetly the walked through my house.

I just stood there wide eyed.

Oh no she didn't.

I know she didn't just walk in my house like that.

I turned around about to yell but only to be grabbed by arms and the neck.

Someone was holding me.

I looked up,

I screamed.

It was Naraku, I stared at him wide-eyed.

Kikyo's brother…

I was staring at him while he was sitting there smirking.

I had a FLASHBACK.

* * *

_I screamed while I run._

_Naraku, my own cousin was trying to rape me._

_I ran for my life, but he was half demon so it really did no good._

_I ran to a dead in then started to panick._

_Naraku was cornering me._

_I prayed to god that he didn't touch me._

_He was grinding up on me._

_He took me and ran while holding my mouth so I didn't scream for help._

_He ran to the park and set me down and started ripping off my clothes._

_I screamed once again and kicked and shoved._

_But all that did was got me punched in the eye and stomach._

_Then there was the silver head boy that pulled him off of me and kicked him and punched him._

_I noticed his eyes were blood red._

_He looked at me and my eyes widened._

_He smiled at me then his I turned a different color._

_An amber color._

_He walked to me and asked if I was alright._

_All I could do was nod._

_Then I fainted…_

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

I started tearing up.

Where was Inuyasha when I needed him?

Where was Sango when I needed her?

Where was Miroku when I needed him?!

I was scared for my life.

That I knew would end soon.

The next thing I heard was someone yell,

"LET HER GO."

I could feel my whole face light up.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered before falling into a deep sleep

Of pitch black.

I woke up and I was in a bed.

I couldn't open my eyes either.

I tried and tried.

I felt something warm around my waist.

I snuggled close.

Then I fell back into a deep dark sea of sleep.

I woke up the next time warm.

I could open my eyes this time.

I looked up to see black hair…

Black hair?

I screamed I was in the bed naked with…

Naraku.

I was shaking now.

He was looking at me smirking…

Did he…

Did he rape me?!

I started to cry.

Then I remembered it all…

Inuyasha was there…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO INUYASHA?!" I yelled.

"Oh don't worry the hospital should be taking care of him…" he said while smiling.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

I started to cry again he moved closer and I moved away.

I finally could talk and choked out,

"what did you do to him?" I whispered.

"Oh nothing…to bad." He said while smirking.

I cried even harder.

Inuyasha got hurt…and it was all because of me.

Stupid selfish me.

I realized that I still had no clothes on.

I was shaking now.

Terrified…

What did he do to me?!

I looked at him again and he was getting up.

He was naked too.

I covered my eyes and started sobbing again.

He came up to me and slapped me.

"STOP CRYING YOU BIG BABY!" He yelled.

I stared at him some more.

I wanted to slap him.

But I kept myself from doing so.

"What did you do to me?!" I screamed at him.

He held his ears then punched me in the stomach.

"What's it to you Hoe?!" he said.

I winced in pain.

"Because it does, douche bag." I said furry in my eyes.

I was beyond mad.

I was furious.

Or is there something worser than that then I am.

"What did you just called me?!" he said obviously mad.

"You heard me do I have to spell it out for you?! Okay D-O-U-C-H-E-B-A-G-!" I said like

He was the dumbest person in the world.

He was mad now.

His eyes turned a purple color.

Okay, I might as been as bold then,

But now, I have to admit,

I'm scared.

No scratch that, IM TERRIFIED.

Now im rethinking of saying anything to him at all.

He got up and pulled me up by my neck.

His claws going into my skin.

He slapped me against the bathroom door.

I winced in pain the fainted in another uncomfortable pitch black of sea…


	9. Chapter 9

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO.**

**Okay this time I actually had reviews so I'm thanking these people:**

**BLOODSUCKER.**

**THE SPIKED DRAGON.**

**NOTEMOBUTGIRLY.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Time:**_

_He slapped me against the bathroom door._

_I winced in pain the fainted in another uncomfortable pitch black of sea…_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: THE RESCUING.**

I woke up from the scary dark place I went every time I went to sleep now.

I looked around; I was in some kind of bathroom.

I stood up but fell back down and winced.

Why was I hurt so much?

I mean I hurt EVERY WHERE.

What did Naraku do to me?

I didn't remember anything either.

I was naked too.

Now I was worried.

I had a flashback.

* * *

_I started tearing up._

_Where was Inuyasha when I needed him?_

_Where was Sango when I needed her?_

_Where was Miroku when I needed him?!_

_I was scared for my life._

_That I knew would end soon._

_The next thing I heard was someone yell,_

"_LET HER GO."_

_I could feel my whole face light up._

"_Inuyasha…" I whispered before falling into a deep sleep_

_Of pitch black._

_I woke up and I was in a bed._

_I couldn't open my eyes either._

_I tried and tried._

_I felt something warm around my waist._

_I snuggled close._

_Then I fell back into a deep dark sea of sleep._

_I woke up the next time warm._

_I could open my eyes this time._

_I looked up to see black hair…_

_Black hair?_

_I screamed I was in the bed naked with…_

_Naraku._

_I was shaking now._

_He was looking at me smirking…_

_Did he…_

_Did he rape me?!_

_I started to cry._

_Then I remembered it all…_

_Inuyasha was there…_

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO INUYASHA?!" I yelled._

"_Oh don't worry the hospital should be taking care of him…" he said while smiling._

_I looked at him with wide eyes._

_I started to cry again he moved closer and I moved away._

_I finally could talk and choked out,_

"_what did you do to him?" I whispered._

"_Oh nothing…to bad." He said while smirking._

_I cried even harder._

_Inuyasha got hurt…and it was all because of me._

_Stupid selfish me._

_I realized that I still had no clothes on._

_I was shaking now._

_Terrified…_

_What did he do to me?!_

_I looked at him again and he was getting up._

_He was naked too._

_I covered my eyes and started sobbing again._

_He came up to me and slapped me._

"_STOP CRYING YOU BIG BABY!" He yelled._

_I stared at him some more._

_I wanted to slap him._

_But I kept myself from doing so._

"_What did you do to me?!" I screamed at him._

_He held his ears then punched me in the stomach._

"_What's it to you Hoe?!" he said._

_I winced in pain._

"_Because it does, douche bag." I said furry in my eyes._

_I was beyond mad._

_I was furious._

_Or is there something worser than that then I am._

"_What did you just called me?!" he said obviously mad._

"_You heard me do I have to spell it out for you?! Okay D-O-U-C-H-E-B-A-G-!" I said like_

_He was the dumbest person in the world._

_He was mad now._

_His eyes turned a purple color._

_Okay, I might as been as bold then,_

_But now, I have to admit,_

_I'm scared._

_No scratch that, IM TERRIFIED._

_Now im rethinking of saying anything to him at all._

_He got up and pulled me up by my neck._

_His claws going into my skin._

_He slapped me against the bathroom door._

_I winced in pain the fainted in another uncomfortable pitch black of sea…_

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK!

I looked at the door and tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

I rammed into it but it didn't do anything.

I started crying.

What did he do to Inuyasha?

What did he do to me?

I looked down noticing I was cold and that I had bruises everywhere.

And I was naked…

Bare naked.

I didn't know what to do.

I looked around the bathroom.

It was disgusting like they never cleaned.

I shivered, how was I going to get out of here?

The door was locked; there were no windows to climb out of.

I felt icky.

I looked at the bathtub.

It looked cleaned enough so I turned on the water and got in.

I relaxed; it almost felt like I was home.

Home, Home…

Then I remembered I wasn't home, this wasn't home.

No where near home.

I cried and cried.

Then I noticed my stomach was growling.

I looked around nothing to eat, nothing to do.

And most importantly nothing to wear.

I shivered again looking around the room.

Before my eye lids got droopy.

I just let the fall and I was in another sleepless dream…

* * *

INUYASHA'S POV!

I was lying in a hospital bed.

I couldn't open my eyes or nothing.

I couldn't remember anything.

Of why I was here, or what happened to me.

I finally gave up trying to open my eyes and slept on.

I woke up from the terrible dream and opened my eyes.

I looked around and saw faces.

Familiar faces.

Sango's, Miroku's, my mom's, my dad's, and even Shesshomaru.

I glared at Shesshomaru.

He was just sitting there staring at me…

I rolled my eyes.

I looked around the room.

I looked for her…

But I couldn't find her.

I jumped up, and fell back down when I realized I couldn't get up.

I winced in pain.

What happened to me?

Where's Kagome?

"Where-s-s Kag-o-m-ee?" I choked out.

I looked at everybody's face to see them harden and sadden.

I was getting annoyed.

No one was going to tell me what happened to her.

I growled then Miroku answered,

"We don't know…" he said sad.

I got worried.

I got up fixing to go look for her.

Then everybody pulled me back down and I winced in pain once again.

"No, you can't go looking for her." Sango said while holding me back.

I growled again.

I had to save her.

I had to I just had too.

I gave up after five hours of trying to get out of bed.

But no they just pulled me back down.

No matter what excuse I used.

I felt amazingly tried now.

So I fell asleep.

Having a dream.

A very familiar dream.

* * *

INUYASHA'S DREAM!

_I was walking to Kagome's house to surprise her._

_I saw the door wide opened I walked in and saw Naraku holding onto Kagome._

_Smirking at her._

_She was shaking._

_Kikyo was here too._

_I growled and yelled "LET HER GO!"_

_I saw Kagome's I shift from Naraku to mine._

_I heard her whisper "Inuyasha" before her eyes closed._

_I was to focused on Kagome to realize that Naraku was no longer holding her._

_And that he had pulled out a gun._

_I walked to her._

_But not before I heard a loud BAM!_

_I felt a painful hit against my stomach…_

_I looked down and then back to Naraku._

_I had been shot._

_I fell to my knees In my pool of blood on the ground._

_I looked back at them then Kagome._

"_I love you" I said then fainted._

* * *

I was sweating really bad now.

I opened my eyes and looked around…

Everyone was asleep in there on little spaces.

I got up and tiptoed to the door.

This time I was actually getting out.

I got out and ran as fast as I could.

I was going to rescue Kagome.

I had too…


	10. Chapter 10

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO.**

* * *

**I would like to thank:**

**Maire 53**

**AND BLOODSUCKER13.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_I was sweating really bad now._

_I opened my eyes and looked around…_

_Everyone was asleep in there on little spaces._

_I got up and tiptoed to the door._

_This time I was actually getting out._

_I got out and ran as fast as I could._

_I was going to rescue Kagome._

_I had too…_

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Fer Sure.**

I ran as much as I can.

But I was in serious pain.

But I have to save her.

If she's not dead…

That thought made me run even faster.

I followed my nose and it took me to this broken down warehouse.

That's where she is?!

I started walking now.

I walked to the door it was locked.

I looked up to see a window.

Looked like a bathroom window.

I jumped up high and broke through the window I looked around.

I sniffed the air.

Kagome's scent was very strong…

I looked in the bath tub.

And there she was.

She looked cold and hungry.

I closed my eyes trying not to roam her body.

But that didn't help I couldn't resist her.

So I ran to her and hugged her getting all soaked

"Kagome…" I whispered.

She smelled so good.

I hugged her then tighter.

She started to stir.

"Inuyasha…no, don't leave me…" she whispered.

"I am not leaving you, Kagome." I said quietly.

She smiled and I smiled back.

I grabbed her bridal style although it hurt…a lot.

I jumped out the window just as the door opened.

I wrapped my jacket around her and ran back to her house.

I jumped through her balcony and put her on her bed.

I kissed her forehead and laid beside her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered.

She was still asleep, sighed and fell into my own sleep…

* * *

**KAGOMES POINT OF VIEWW!**

I woke in warmth.

I moved around and found that strong arms were around my arms.

I looked up to see the arms owners…Inuyasha.

I smiled; this had to be a dream…

It can't be true, didn't Inuyasha die?

I snuggled closer.

I found out I didn't have any clothes on.

I tried to get out of his grip but it only tighten.

I saw Inuyasha stir then his eyes fluttered open.

He smiled and said,

"Hey gorgeous." I smiled back.

I shook my head.

Yes, this defiantly had to be a dream.

"Why does this have to be a dream?" I said to myself.

But got a reply from the Hanyou instead.

"This isn't a dream Kagome, you got captured by Naraku, and I

Saved you." He said while smiling.

"No, no, the real Inuyasha got hurt…" I said to the Hanyou.

"Yes, I did." He said getting annoyed.

"No, Inuyasha did, you're my dream." I said getting annoyed also.

"Okay, what am I going to have to do to get you believe me?!" he said getting angry.

"Hm, eye Dee Kay." I said while in a thinking position.

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine don't believe me, pinch yourself. Im real." He said.

"Fine, I will." I said matter-of-factly and pinched myself.

I opened my eyes, yeah he was still there.

"Inuyasha?" I said while caressing his face.

He nodded and leaned more into my hand.

I smiled and jumped into his arms.

I hugged him tightly.

I felt something wet…

I felt down to Inuyasha's stomach.

I looked at my hand wide eyed.

"INUYASHA YOU'RE BLEEDING!" I yelled and jumped up.

I fell on the ground and groaned.

Then I looked at the bleeding Hanyou.

I panicked.

I realized that I STILL had no clothes on.

I covered as much as I could up and walked to my closet and closed the door.

I came out a couple of seconds later.

I twirled around and smiled.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Wow…" he whispered.

I had on a black shirt with a pink shirt under it and a spiky belt that hooked around

My stomach and light Hollister hole pants.

I ran to him and got his hand and ran to the car.

I started the car and it started playing 'Fer Sure.' By The Medic Droid.

We got to the hospital and ran to the door.

The lady at the counter was busy so I rung the bell very

VERY loud.

"WHAT!!" She asked/yelled.

I grew angry and so did Inuyasha so I said,

"Look whore, he is bleeding in the stomach and we need help fast,

So could you spend atleast some of your useless time helping?!" I yelled.

She looked at inuyasha's stomach then back up at me.

She nodded nervously.

I looked to Inuyasha to see him holding his stomach

Like his gut was going to fall out.

Then I became more nervous.

4 guys with one of those hand lay back things come and got Inuyasha.

I held his hand till I could no longer hold any longer.

I waited in the waiting room.

Biting my nails off.

The I heard a familiar voice say,

"Kagome?" I looked up to see Sango's teary face.

I smiled and nodded.

"KAGOME!" She yelled and ran to hug me.

Then all the others come out and hugged with her.

I looked at there teary faces and said,

"I missed you guys…" and hugged them again.

* * *

**A/N: People, seriously review…I am not updating till I get atleast five reviews. Like come on. seriously man,**

**REVIEWWWWWW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO.**

_**Last Time:**_

_The I heard a familiar voice say,_

"_Kagome?" I looked up to see Sango's teary face._

_I smiled and nodded._

"_KAGOME!" She yelled and ran to hug me._

_Then all the others come out and hugged with her._

_I looked at there teary faces and said,_

"_I missed you guys…" and hugged them again._

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Is he going to LIVE?!**

I told them all about Inuyasha and how he got out some how.

"Yeah, we realized that…" Miroku said.

I laughed then they all started laughing.

Man was I glad to be home…

Then I remembered Inuyasha is still in the hospital.

I became worried.

What if he dies?

What am I going to live for?!

I looked at all the concerned faces around me.

Yeah, them…

My mom came up to me and said,

"What's wrong Kagome?" I sighed and said,

"I'm just worried that's all…" I looked up at her and she was looking at me,

With this understanding look.

She sighed and said,

"Honey, we all are." I looked around to see all of them nodding.

Even Shesshomaru…how weird?

I nodded and smiled man did I miss these guys…

We all waited in the waiting room.

Even when I told them to go home.

They didn't leave.

And neither did I, not until hes out…

I sighed slightly falling asleep.

So I took out my mp4 and listened to **READY SET GO BY TOKIO HOTEL.**

_We were running though the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
A place we hadn't been before__  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake

Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere beyond the clouds  
I can see the morning break  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now

I promise you right know  
I never let you down

Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around

I looked around the room while **COME CLEAN BY HILARY DUFF **

**AN:I DON'T REALLY LIKE HILARY DUFF BUT I LOVE THIS SONG!**

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

At the end of the song I felt someone tapping me.

I looked up and there was the doctor.

He was talking…

I looked around,

Everyone is asleep.

Oh lord…hes talking to me.

I quickly took out my earphones and said,

"Um, I'm sorry what did you say?"

I was embarrassed….really embarrassed.

"You can go see him now." He said and walked away.

I quickly followed him to 'Room 45'

I looked around, man they have bad taste…

Everything is plain and…_white._

I shuddered then turned toward the bed.

There he was…

Pale as ever,

His eyes was shut.

He looked so sick, I almost started crying.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

He didn't move.

I panicked…I mean like really panicked.

I started crying this time.

I sat there and then I felt something pull me on the bed.

I looked up confused then my eyes widen.

I smiled big.

Inuyasha was alive…

And he was smirking?

"Why are you smirking?!you could of died-" is started yelling at him.

But he captured my lips before I could finish.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

Enjoying the kiss.

We kissed what seemed like _foreverrrrrrrr._

We pulled away for air.

And I hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alive…" I said drifting off asleep.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Inuyasha was alive…_

_And he was smirking?_

_"Why are you smirking?!you could of died-" is started yelling at him._

_But he captured my lips before I could finish._

_I smiled and closed my eyes._

_Enjoying the kiss._

_We kissed what seemed like foreverrrrrrrr._

_We pulled away for air._

_And I hugged him._

_"I'm so glad you're alive…" I said drifting off asleep._

* * *

**Chapter twelve: WELCOME HOME.**

Today's was Inuyasha's day out of the hospital.

He was pretty excited, I think all the white was making him sick.

I checked him out, and he literally RAN to the car.

I laughed till I got there.

I turned on the engine and I DARE YOU TO MOVE BY SWITCHFOOT came on.

Inuyasha sung along.

_Welcome to the planet _

_Welcome to existence _

_Everyone's here _

_Everyone's here _

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

_What happens next? _

_What happens next? _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before _

_Welcome to the fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here _

_The tension is here _

_Between who you are and who you could be _

_Between how it is and how it should be _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell _

_Where can you run to escape from yourself? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Salvation is here _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

At the end I was was wide eyed with my mouth open.

Inuyasha saw me staring and got annoyed,

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

I winced, god…

"Wow…" I said still shocked from his voice.

He looked confused at first then got what I was saying and blushed.

"I-I used to t-take s-singing lessons…" he said awkwardly.

I smiled and said,

"You have a beautiful voice you know?"

He looked at me and blushed even more.

"Feh…." He said looking out the window.

I giggled and drove to my house.

"Why you going so slow?!" he said annoyed.

I sighed….

"To be safe…." I said nervously.

I looked at him and he was looking at me suspiciously.

I quickly turned back to the road.

Then my phone rung.

I picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Sango." I said calmly.

_(Pause)_

"Yeah, I picked him up." I said.

_(Another pause)_

"Okay, bye." I said then hung up.

I had to think of a way to get there later….

Hm, then I looked at the gas thing.

"Uh, er I need gas…" I said awkwardly.

Inuyasha leaned over and looked at the gas thingy and said,

"Um, its half way full I think you can live till tomorrow or something."

"Um…er…hm….you see I have to get it today, because er….i am going to be busy tomorrow."

I said even more uncomfortable.

"Okay…" he said narrowing his eyes at me.

Oh lord was this going to be hard…

I stopped at Pumpers and got out of the car.

I tried to take my time.

I went to the bathroom.

I also went to go get me a candy bar.

Then I walked outside as slowly as I could and stared pumping the car with gas.

I sighed.

_What else was I going to do to hold up time?_

_Go to the park?_

_Hm, yeah that sounds good…_

It was done and I paid for it.

I got in the car and as soon as I shut the door he asked,

"What took you so long?"

"oh-uh-you see-hm…er…" I started to saying growing nervous once again.

He narrowed his eyes.

I quickly said,

"Lets go to the park!"

I saw him shrug.

"Lord…" I whispered to myself.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh er… nevermind." I said.

We got to the park and I sat down on the grass.

I sighed.

I felt Inuyasha lay beside me.

I turned toward him and smiled.

He smiled back.

I moved closer and snuggled into him.

I wanted to stay like this forever…

5 minutes passed by…

Just looking at the sky… into his arms.

I smiled at the thought.

I looked up and he was looking at me.

I got lost in his amber eyes and before I knew it,

I was leaning closer to him.

Our lips met softly.

It felt nice to kiss him.

I kissed him back and he put more force onto my lips.

We broke apart gasping for air.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

Then my phone broke the nice moment.

I groaned annoyed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled into the phone.

I saw Inuyasha wince into the phone.

I remembered he has sensitive hearing.

I mouthed 'Sorry' to him.

He nodded.

I forgot I was on the phone…woops.

"Yeah, say that again?" I said.

_(Pause)_

"Oh okay, I'll bring him over there now." I said.

"Bring who?" he asked suspiciously.

I got nervous again and said "Nothing…"

He just shrugged I sighed in relieve.

We got in my car and drove to my house.

Inuyasha walked up to the door and opened it.

The lights were off…

He walked in there slowly.

Then everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

**

* * *

**


	13. Chapter 13

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO.**

* * *

**A/N: okay, so its been a while. I know. And im truly sorry. But see I had reasons…. I was basically grounded for like 4 days because I flooded my house. Typical…and my grandma from Phoenix was out here and I had to spend time with her. But now its back on track. And again, I really am sorry. But I didn't get ANY reviews so I'm guessing ya'll stopped reading, hm? Yeah that's most likely it. I don't blame you, I slack off. But oh well. Anywaysss ACTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

_Inuyasha walked up to the door and opened it._

_The lights were off…_

_He walked in there slowly._

_Then everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN DUDESS!: PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

"Wow…" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Yeah big wow.

Even I was surprised…

They really…overdid it.

There was sparkly stuff EVERYWHERE!

Everyone had birthday hats on.

The dorky pointy ones?

I heard a scream and I turned around.

Well lets see Miroku being Miroku, groped Sango again…

Obviously…

I sighed, when is he ever going to learn?!

"GOD, YOU PERVERT YOU SURE DO KNOW HOW TO RUIN A MOMENT DON'T YOU?!" Sango

Yelled at stomped off to another room.

"What, did I do this time?" he asked looking at everyone.

We all sighed muttering "Stupid Perv…" and walked off.

I walked to Inuyasha, he was still shocked from everything.

Sango walked in the room and yelled, "PARTY!"

She turned on the stereo and **MONSOON **by Tokio hotel came on.

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you

A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Hey! Hey!

I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you

Then **GET THIS PARTY STARTED BY PINK CAME ON.**

_(It can't be)_

_  
Uh...uh it's time to get the party started  
Yeah, it's time to get the party started (Yeah, Killer)  
Yeah, Rockwilder, Redman, and Pink (It can't be)_

Yo, Funk Doc walk into the club actin' rowdy  
I'm houndin' for the right girl to crown me  
Fuck a little bit up, lift ya shirt a bit up  
Get the gentlemen off, turn the temperature up  
One blink turn the world around  
Just one drink make ya hurl it down  
Who that there, we up here  
You better like move back there if you that scared  
Doctor, Pink let's happen to link  
I'm in the tuck bleedin' to death, harassin' the freak  
(AHH!) I'm back in the beat, happen to be ROCK!!  
Introducing, beat the underground make it shake upstairs  
Women throw that shit till they make-up smears  
Hit it, in my cup let's fire it up  
Are you high or what

Get the party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean, oh

I'm comin' up  
So you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better get this party started

Pumpin' up the volume, breakin' down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the Westside  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says "Stunner #1 Superstar"

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree  
Traveled the world and the Seven Seas  
Everybody get the party started  
Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree  
Traveled the world and the Seven Seas  
Everybody...(Yeah, everybody lookin' lookin' lookin')

Yo, yo, yo everybody move, everybody jump  
Everybody stomp the floor, get it crunk  
Everybody move, everybody jump  
Everybody stomp the floor  
It's Rockwilder, rock the house  
Yo Pink diggy, rock the house  
Yo Funk Doc, rock the house  
Yo scream at cha' boy real loud girl

Get the party started ooh  
Get this party started, right now  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up (Yeah)  
I'm comin' up (Ladies and gentlemen)  
(Another Rockwilder production)  
I'm comin' up (Ha, ha, ha)  
I'm comin' up, I'm comin' up  
I'm comin' up, gonna get the party started  
(Lookin' lookin' lookin' lookin')  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to be abused  
We just want to...

Then **SATURDAY NIGHT BY AARON CARTER.**

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Tonight is the night I'm feeling right_

_Its time to party I'm calling my boys to come roll with me_

_Oh end of the week runnin' the street,_

_The strip is crawlin'_

_With honeys that cant get enough of me_

_Well theres somethin' in the air_

_Come with me we can go anywhere oh_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Loose track of time its gonna find baby_

_Don't have no worries cause there ain't no better place to be_

_No No its after midnight_

_Everything's goin' right your the only one for me_

_I'm your only invitation to the after party_

_Well theres somethin' in the air_

_Take my hand we can go anywhere oh oh_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Bump Bump..._

_Watch the music as I'm cursing' in my truck_

_With my peoples and I'm doing what I want_

_Have a party and get up in the club_

_Its a Saturday night in fact its a party day_

_Got no worries party like its a holiday_

_Hey Yea gotta go Hey Hey what ya say_

_Breakdown_

_Everywhere we go its on tonight (yea)_

_We will party all night long tonight (yea)_

_OH_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

_Every where I go somebody I know_

_Wants to come and kick it wit me_

_Saturday night and we're gonna have a party (Its a party yall)_

Everyone was having fun.

Then it was present time.

"Mine first!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha just shrugged and picked up the one with red ribbon on it.

It was medium size.

Inuyasha just ripped the rapping off.

It was a Tokio Hotel CD.

Then he picked up a box with naked girls rapping…

Yeah, we all know who bought that one.

Inuyasha opened this one slowly…

I'm guessing he didn't want to open this one.

Knowing Miroku, this is going to be something perverted.

And…yeah it was.

Guess what it was?

A porn DVD.

I just shook my head.

Sango looked mad though.

She looked like she could kill right now, and knowing her she probably would.

So I just scooted farther and farther away from her.

She saw this and glared at me.

I winced and turned back to Inuyasha.

He was opening mine now.

I smiled as he ripped the paper off of it.

He looked at it in shock; I had got him a Tetsaiga sword.

He looked up at me and smiled.

He gave me a peck on the lips and hugged me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I then noticed EVERYONE was looking at us.

We just blushed and looked away.

"So…Anyone up for cake?" Sango asked.

"YAY CAKE!" miroku yelled clapping his hand.

"COUGH-GAY-COUGH" Inuyasha said while coughing.

Miroku glared at him and I just laughed.

I got up and went to the kitchen to get some cake.

Then everyone else got up and started to get some cake to.

I got some cake in my hand and looked at Sango smirking.

I threw the piece of cake at her and turned away acting like I didn't do anything.

"MIROKU!" she yelled and threw her cake at him.

It hit him square in the face.

I doubled over laughing.

"CAN'T….BR…EATHE!" I said while laughing.

Then unexpectedly I got hit in the head with cake.

I looked up to see inuyasha smirking.

I glared at him and got a piece of cake and threw it his way.

Then we all started throwing cake at each other.

It was midnight and we had finally finished our little cake fight.

I looked around the house…

Wow! Some party we had.

There was cake everywhere, chairs turned over,

A DISASTER I TELL YOU A DISASTERRRRRRRRRRRR.

"Yeah well see you later." Inuyasha said while trying to get out of cleaning.

But I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back saying,

"Uh, no you don't." he growled then shrugged.

We all started cleaning Sango's place up.

Her parents were out of town, thank god too.

We all scrubbed and moped and scrubbed some more.

And everything!

When we were done Miroku was passed out on the floor.

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall,

And Sango was spread out on the couch.

I sighed and went up stairs to Sango's bedroom.

I changed into some of her PJs and laid down on the bed.

Then inuyasha came in and said,

"Um, can I sleep with you?"

I smiled and nodded.

He smiled back and walked over the bed and laid down beside me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pecked my on the lips and said,

"Sweet dreams, I love you." I was already half asleep so all I got out was

"I love you too." Then pitch darkness filled my mind and I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE OR NO MORE UPDATINGGGGGGGGGGG.**

**I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE STILL READING IT.**

**CAUSE IF YOU AINT READING IT WHATS THE POINT IN UPDATING?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay people I get it ya'll actually read it! That really makes me happy.

**Anyways sorry I haven't been able to write for a couple of days.**

**But I was busy once again, I had reasons. I still have school ya know?**

**Jeez, lol. Anyways ONE TWO THREE ACTION BABYS!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_I sighed and went up stairs to Sango's bedroom._

_I changed into some of her PJs and laid down on the bed._

_Then inuyasha came in and said,_

"_Um, can I sleep with you?"_

_I smiled and nodded._

_He smiled back and walked over the bed and laid down beside me._

_He wrapped his arms around me and pecked my on the lips and said,_

"_Sweet dreams, I love you." I was already half asleep so all I got out was_

"_I love you too." Then pitch darkness filled my mind and I was in a deep sleep._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN CHYEAH AINT I AWESOME?!**

* * *

I woke up in somebodys arms.

Knowing who it was I snuggled closer.

And the grip tightened on my waist.

I sighed.

Then I realized the really REALLY hurting head I have.

I held my head.

God!

I hate hangovers.

But how did I get one?

I didn't drink.

But man, that was the best party ever.

Then I remembered….

I never went home from that party.

Oh god I can here mom now ,'Kagome that was way past your curfew consider yourself

Grounded…FOR LIFE!'

I shook my head and tried to get out of bed.

I couldn't.

Then I remembered that Inuyasha was still holding onto me.

I sighed deeply this time.

Oh lord.

How was I going to get unwrapped from him?!

I wiggled and squirmed but you know what?

I never got out.

I just gave up after 10 minutes or so.

"Inuyasha, let me go." I said aggravated.

"No." he mumbled.

"Inuyasha! Let me go." I screamed in his ear.

"God woman I have SENSITIVE hearing ya know?!" he shouted.

I winced back.

Oh yeah…I forgot he had sensitive hearing.

Woops…

Oh well.

Atleast he finally let go of me.

I skipped out of bed and to the mirror.

I screamed.

Oh my god…

I looked terrible.

My hair was tangled and my clothes were caked with cake.

A my pants were kind of ripped.

How in the world did I go to bed so so DISGUSTING?!

"GOD! REMEMBER SENSITIVE HEARINGG!" I heard a certain Hanyou in the background

Yell.

"Woops sorry!" I yelled back.

I was DEFIENTLY taking a shower before I went downstairs.

No doubt about it.

I ran to the shower before Inuyasha could see me.

I turned it on and rinsed and scrubbed.

But I never got the cake out of my hair!

* * *

**5 hours later.**

* * *

Okay…

This is getting annoying.

Its already 1 in the afternoon.

And im still in the shower.

And my toes are all wrinkly.

Great, ive scrubbed so many times I ran out of

Shampoo.

And not just that, no that's not all.

I had to rinse and scrub and rinse in scrub at least 50 times.

And guess what?!

Yeah, I still haven't gotten it out.

Man what kind of cake was this?!

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER.**

* * *

Yes people I did it.

Yes, no I didn't see a monkey.

I mean yes I did it by getting out the cake.

Yay!

But as I said before when I got home.

I was officially grounded.

And no excuse was going to work this time.

So now im sitting here…

In my room.

For the rest of the night.

GREATTTTTTT!

I was rememebering what happened when I got home.

I shuddered.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

* * *

_I just tiptoed in to the house._

_9 at night._

_I looked around, mom was asleep._

"_Hello Kagome." I heard someone familiar say._

_Uh-oh._

_There was my mom in a chair with a coffee cup in her hand._

_And her robe on._

_Yes, I was in for it._

"_Uh..er…Mom. How wonderful to …see you." I said stuttering._

"_Yes yes, it is isn't it? Do you perhaps know what time it is?" she said_

_Skimming the rim of her mug._

_She looked up at me and I said,_

"_Um, yeah its time for me to go to bed." I said while walking up the stairs_

_Trying to get out of her raft._

"_Wait I am not done talking to you." She yelled._

_I shuddered._

_Man was she scary when she was grounded._

"_Its past your curfew do you know what's going to happen?" she said_

_Walking up to me._

"_Um…er… you'll be the best mom ever and let me off with a warning?" I said not_

_Looking in her eyes._

"_Uh, very funny but know. Consider yourself grounded." She said._

"_From what?" I asked._

"_Lets see from your car, from your TV, from your phone, and you can't go anywhere for the_

_Next month!" she shouted._

_I stood there with my eyes like saucers and my mouth wide._

"_But but that's everything!" I said still shocked._

"_Nope, not everything you still have books to read honey." She said sweetly._

_I groaned and stomped upstairs._

_I mean for real!_

_Was this really necessary?_

_I walked to my room and slammed my door._

_Making sure to lock it._

_I ran to my bed and jumped on it._

_I felt like screaming._

_So I put my head in a pillow and screamed my heart out._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I sighed.

Now what was I going to do to past the time…?

Absolutely nothing that's what.

I sighed and layed down on my bed.

I closed my eyes and before long.

I was asleep.

And I wanted to stay that way…forever.

* * *

**A/N:Hey sorry this wasnt really i am really sad right now.i wont be writing in a couple of still review i want to know i have REASONS to write for.**

**thankk you.**


	15. Chapter 15

The one…(drum roll)…the only…(drum roll

**The one…(drum roll)…the only…(drum roll.)**

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, my internet is out. And I also have been braindead. That's why the last chapters sucked. So yeah, anyways! I decided to make a conversation between Inuyasha and….BARNEY and me of course. Okay?**

* * *

**Hmkay so. Here it is.**

**Barney: Hi ya guys!**

**Inuyasha: Ah! Barney! Were all going to die!**

**Kara me: Uh…er…hi Barney…..**

**Inuyasha: Why is he in here?!**

**Kara: Wanted to make it EXCITING!**

**Inuyasha: (sweatdrops) yeah hm… now im officially going to have nightmares.**

**Kara: no you won't its only (looks at barney nervously) yeah nevermind you will.**

**Barney: LETS PLAY!**

**Inuyasha: uh-oh run!**

**Kara: for what?**

**Inuyasha: well if you value your life and isn't ready to die yet then I suggest you RUN!**

**Kara: but but,(barneys coming towards them) AH NEVERMIND RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!**

**Inuyasha: NOW WE KNOW HIS EVIL SIDE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IF I EVER GET A KID I AM NEVER LETTING IT WATCH BARNEY! THEN IT WILL BE DOOMED FOR LIFE.**

**Kara: I swear, Barney is no loving purple thing it's a monster A MONSTER I TELL YOU!**

**Barney: I love you you love me lets get together.**

**Kara: AH RUN FASTER!**

**Inuyasha: I AM WOMAN!**

**10 minutes later.**

**Kara: I…th…in…k….w…e…lo…st…him. (gasping for air)**

**Inuyasha: yeah me-**

**Barney: HEY GUYS WAIT UP FOR ME!**

**Inuyasha: NEVERMIND KEEP RUNNING DUDE!**

**Kara: AHHHHHHHHH MOMMYYYYYYY!**

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

_I sighed._

_Now what was I going to do to past the time…?_

_Absolutely nothing that's what._

_I sighed and layed down on my bed._

_I closed my eyes and before long._

_I was asleep._

_And I wanted to stay that way…forever._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shocking sight!**

* * *

I walked to school this morning.

When I got there I was surrounded with all kinds of people.

I mean seriously, even people I don't know.

This girl named…hm, I think it was Ayame?

She come up to me and asked me is I was doing good.

I just said yeah and walked off.

Now I was in first period.

Falling asleep till.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" The teacher yelled.

"Huh? Yeah yeah okay." I said while drifting off to sleep.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I just ignored it and went back to sleeping.

But they kept tapping and tapping.

I got irritated and turned around red faced and yelled,

"WHAT?!" he shrank alittle and said,

"Jeez, I was just wanting to know what is 2 + 2! God…"

My eyes went wide.

I turned back around furious he woke me up for that?!

There were other people around me.

And even then this was social studies.

And we were learned that in freakin' first grade dude.

"Idiot" I whispered to myself.

I layed my head back on the desk.

I didn't get so much sleep because I went to bed so late.

I looked up at the clock, we have 5 minutes left.

I sighed in relief.

Something flew across and landed on the desk.

I looked down at the thing.

It was a folded piece of paper.

I looked up to see who threw it and Inuyasha was pretending to

Whistle like he didn't do anything I smiled.

I unfolded the note and it said,

_Want to go out tonight?_

I sighed.

Man, if only I wasn't grounded.

I wrote on it:

_I can't I'm grounded._

When the teacher turned around I passed it back to him.

I saw his face expression sadden.

And the now smile he had was a frown.

He wrote something then passed it.

I unfolded it and it read

_Well can you sneak out? Please I have something to show you!_

I considered the thought than smiled.

I wrote back on the note

_Okay fine what time?_

I passed it back to him.

He read it and his frown turned to a happy smile.

He wrote on it and passed it

It said,

_How 'bout 7:30?_

I turned to him and nodded.

"Mrs. Higuarishi, whats number two?" the teacher asked me.

"uh-

RING RING RING!

"Saved by the bell, pay attention tomorrow now will you?" he asked.

I just nodded, yeah right.

I ran out the door and to my locker.

I got out my books and walked to my next class.

Sango was in this one, thank god.

I walked in and sat in my usual seat.

"Hey hoe stay away from my man." Someone familiar said.

I turned around and there was Kikyho or excuse me,

I meant…nevermind I meant that.

I narrowed my eyes at her and got up,

"No honey, you got it all wrong heres why" I said while walking closer to her.

"FIRST OF ALL, Inuyasha is MINE. Second of all he is my boyfriend. Third of all I wouldn't be

The talking here. Its very rude to mistaken someone else as yourself." I said the last part

Innocently.

"You whore. I will get my man." She said and walked off.

"HA-HA YOU WISH!" I called after her.

I sat in my seat.

Sango was staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked kind of getting annoyed.

"Um, that was AWESOME!" she said while yelling the awesome part out.

"Sango please stop yelling" the teacher said.

"Uh, sorry yes sir." She said while sliding in her seat obviously embarrassed.

I tried to keep in my laugh.

She heard me and glared at me playfully.

I glared back.

'You wanna go?!' I mouthed while smiling.

'Sure lets go' she said while standing up.

"SANGO SEAT DOWN!" the teacher said getting irritated.

"Okay…gosh!" she said while whispering the last part.

She slid down in her seat once again.

I shook my head while smiling.

She passed me a note and we passed notes the

Whole period.

Then the bell rang for lunch.

I ran to the cafeteria, okay maybe you could say I was a little hungry…

Okay nevermind I WAS STARVINGG!

I got pizza with fries I sat down at my table and started eating.

When the others finally got to the table I was already done.

They looked at me weirdly.

"What?! I didn't eat breakfast god…" I said while taking my tray up.

I walked back to the table and sat down.

Miroku was trying to grope Sango and Inuyasha is…

Where is Inuyasha?

I looked around and found him and Kikyho walking out of the lunchroom.

I almost started to cry.

"No Kagome don't cry not here not now, maybe its not what you think." I whispered to myself.

I couldn't stop myself before I knew it I was running to the lunchroom door.

I walked down the hall and finally found them.

I hid behind a door.

"Inuyasha." Kikyho said.

"Kikyo" he said.

Then they kissed.

Yes, that's right…

I couldn't stay here anymore.

So I ran, ran as fast as I could.

I didn't know where I was going.

But I had to get away from here.

Far away.


	16. Chapter 16

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO.**

* * *

**A/N: okay so I realize some of you are not happy with me right now. But you got to understand I was braindead at the time. And I also thought I needed to spike up the story alittle. Trust me it will get way better. The story is now really beginning to get good and as it said before, it did say KAGOME AND INUYASHA RIGHT?! Not Kiky-ho and Inuyasha. Sorry but this story is NOT for Kikyo lovers. I hate Kikyo with a very strong passion. Lol, so on with the story shall we?**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_Inuyasha." Kikyho said._

"_Kikyo" he said._

_Then they kissed._

_Yes, that's right…_

_I couldn't stay here anymore._

_So I ran, ran as fast as I could._

_I didn't know where I was going._

_But I had to get away from here._

_Far away._

**Chapter 16**

* * *

I ran till I couldn't run any longer.

Why me?!

I always got hurt.

Somehow, someway.

God, my sister was extremely selfish.

Did Inuyasha even bother to stop her from kissing him?

I cried silently.

If only someone was here to hold me…

But no one was here.

No one at all.

I collapsed on the cold ground

Just as it started raining.

I was at the park.

I cried and cried.

I stayed there for at least 3 hours.

Then I heard people calling my name.

I got up and ran to my house.

As fast as I could…

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV:**

* * *

I pulled away from her.

I smelled tears.

I turned my head around and there was Kagome…

"Kagome..." I whispered.

But she just shook her head and ran.

I looked back at Kikyo disgusted.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled in her face.

"Oh you know you wanted to Inu-poo." She said sweetly.

I pushed her off of me and ran away from her.

I ran toward Kagome.

Her scent was strong.

But then it started raining.

Great!

I ran toward the scent.

But then it got lost in the little drops of rain that fell from the dark sky.

So I called her name.

Over and over again.

But she never answered.

"Kagome" I whispered.

I shook my head.

I shouldn't have followed Kikyo.

I didn't know it was going to end this way…

I felt tears in my eyes.

I walked home while thinking about Kagome.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

* * *

I was finally home.

I opened the door and searched for my mom.

She wasn't here.

I walked into the kitchen and there was this note,

It read:

Kagome,

Me and Sota are going to visit your granddad for a few days.

Stay out of trouble.

Love,

Mom.

That just made me cry more.

Even my mom wasn't here to help me.

I ran to my room and put on **THE WAY TO BEGIN BY KRYSTAL MEYERS.**

_Dear God,  
It's me again down here  
Don't wanna sound __**incincere**__  
I'm lost  
Sometimes you're so __unclear__  
What can I do?  
I'm feeling so __far__ from you  
Frustrated  
Irritated  
__**Disconnected**__ from it all  
The __weight__ of the world  
Has pushed me to the __wall__  
I surrender  
To you I'm __**giving**__ in  
Come take me  
__Save__ me  
I want to start again  
I'll open my __broken__ heart  
'Cause I've __**reached**__ the end  
And you are the way to begin  
Ohh ohh...ohhh...  
I've seen a __million__ empty __**smiles**__  
Living in denial  
I don't wanna live like that  
where nothing's __real__  
I hate how it is to feel  
__Frustrated__  
Irritated  
__Disconnected__ from it all  
I'm __**breaking**__  
I'm aching for something __beautiful__  
I surrender  
To you I'm __giving__ in  
Come take me  
__**Save**__ me  
I want to start again  
I'll open my __**broken**__ heart  
'Cause I've reached the end  
And you are the way to __**begin**__  
All the riches in this world  
Couldn't fill this great big hole I surrender  
It takes something so much more I surrender  
Only __you__ can take me  
You can make me __whole__  
Its not the __end__ this is the __**beginning**__  
Its not the end...its not the end...  
I surrender  
To you I'm __giving__ in  
Come take me  
__Save__ me  
I want to start again  
I'll open my __**broken**__ heart  
'Cause I've reached the __end__  
And you are the way to begin  
I surrender...I surrender...  
Its not the __end__ this is the __**beginning**_

I cried myself to sleep that night.

I have to go…

Far away.

From here.

* * *

**Sango's pov:**

* * *

I was calling her over an over again.

I wonder how she felt.

I kept rememebering what happened at school today…

* * *

_Miroku was groping me when Kagome ran out of the cafeteria._

_I pushed him off and ran after her._

_She stopped in front of the worst sight ever._

_Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing._

_I felt anger in me._

_I wanted to kill Inuyasha._

_I looked at Kagome she was running away._

"_KAGOME!" I yelled._

_I looked back at Inuyasha and disgust._

_I walked away and tried to find Kagome._

* * *

I shook my head getting angry again.

Stupid Inuyasha!

She could be anywhere.

I called again.

She didn't answer.

Maybe she wasn't home…

Maybe something happened to her.

I started getting worried.

I got my keys and drove off to her house.

I was getting so worried now.

She better be home.

I finally got there and slammed the door and ran to her door.

I knocked on it.

No answer.

I knocked on it again.

No answer.

I sighed.

Then a thought crossed my mind.

I ran to her living room window and opened it.

I climbed through then shut it.

I ran up to her room and there she was.

Asleep with tear stained cheeks…

I turned the stereo off and walked to her.

I stroked her hair quietly.

I sighed.

I hugged her and laid down.

Before I knew it I was asleep too.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

* * *

I woke up sad and sore.

I looked over and there was Sango holding me.

I smiled.

Man she was such a good friend.

I hugged her.

Then she woke up and asked,

"Are you okay Kags?" she looked worried.

I nodded sadly but then started crying.

She hugged me tightly.

"Shh its okay Kags im here…" she said.

I cried in her shoulder and cried.

I finally stopped and looked up.

"I cant believe he did that…" I said while shaking my head.

"I know, I know hes a jerk you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

She laughed and we got up.

I took a shower and put on PJ's.

Then she took a shower and put on some of my Pj's.

We walked downstairs and went to the kitchen.

We got out tons of chocolate and ice cream.

We ran to the living room and turned on the TV.

We put in Epic movie and started watching it.

At the end Sango was asleep.

But I was still awake.

I sighed and remembered everything that happened today…

I cried silently and went to sleep.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING!**

* * *

I woke up and stretched.

Sango was still asleep.

I sighed and shook her awake.

"huh? What? Don't let the bunnies eat me mommy." She said.

I giggled.

"Sango wake up!" I yelled.

Se screamed and looked around.

"The bunnies….so scary… I see the light." She said while blocking her eyes.

"Yeah well stay away from the light." I said while rolling my eyes.

She laughed and got up.

"Yeah yeah." She said and walked into the kitchen.

We got out some applejack and fixed us a bowl of it.

The put our bowls away once we were down.

We talked and partied and then it was time for her to go.

She went out side and hugged me.

"Kags be okay." She said and I nodded.

She walked away to her car and I closed the door slowly.

I sighed, I felt so lonely now.

I watched TV for a couple of hours.

Then my mom and Sota came into the house.

"Hey, Kagome..I er have some news…" she said.

I looked at her confused.

"Um, were moving." She said quickly.

My eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Um, were moving and tomorrow will be your last day…" she said while walking upstairs.

I cried myself again my self to sleep that night too.

I had to leave everyone.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**I Love You I Really Do!**

* * *

**Chapter 17!**

I woke up from the nightmare I was in.

But the bad thing is, it isn't a nightmare.

Its reality.

I didn't feel like dressing up today.

So I put some sweatpants and a sweatshirt on.

Today was going to be bad.

I just know it.

I walked to school today sulky.

Avoiding my mom and my brother.

I didn't want to see them right now.

I didn't want to see anyone right now!

When I got to school everyone was looking at me.

They had sorry faces on.

I even had people look at me in disgust.

I just shrugged it off.

Once I walked into the school doors I was tackled by none other than Sango.

"KAGOME!YOUR ALRIGHT!" She screamed.

i held my ears the best I could.

I nodded and smiled a fake smile.

But,it was obvious that i was not alright.

No where near,alright.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT INUYASHA DID TO YOU!" She screamed getting off of me.

i cocked my head alittle and gave her a confused look.

Then it all came back.

What happened.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

I tried so hard to keep then back,because i didn't want to show that I was hurt.

in front of the whole school.

But,tear after tear fell from my red eyes.

Sango held me and rocked me back and forth.

Why did it all have to happen to me?!

What did I do to deserve this?!

We sat there till the bell rang.

then we seperated and I was off on my own.

I walked to class as slow as i could.

Not wanting to see Inuyasha.

It was obvious I was late to class.

But, I didn't care.

I have worser problems than being late.

Once I got to the room of doom I stood at the door.

Wondering if I should just go home now.

And save myself from the misery...

From the shame and hurt...

But then i decided I would be a coward if I didn't go.

And then again, I would have to go to class sometime.

Even if I didn't want to.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

All eyes turned toward me and my face went red.

They all could see I wasn't having the best day.

"Kagome,your late." the teacher said.

I looked at her and said,

"Yeah...I know...I'm...I'm sorry..." tears stinging in my eyes once again.

The teacher nodded.

I walked to my seat slowly and put my head down when i got there.

I cried silently so no one would hear me.

The last thing I need is to be called a crybaby.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I ignored it.

Then it kept tapping...and tappingg...and again...and again.

I got frustrated then sat up angrly and turned to the last person I wanted to see right now.

I gasped a little and turned back around before he could speak.

I was so angry.

I looked at the bell hopefully.

But,unfortunatley,class was just started.

I put my head down slowly.

I thought about all the stuff that has happened...

How I fell in love...

How I was so happy...

And now,how I am the worst as ever.

And somehow,I fell asleep thinking about the happy thoughts...

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV!**

* * *

I was in class when the door opened.

And there she was...

Looking worser than ever...

But,yet,still beautiful.

I sighed.

Her hair was a mess.

Her eyes were puffy.

She was wearing jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

Yeah I guess you could say this was a bad day for her...

She looked so sad.

So...Hurt.

And what really hurts the most is that I cause this.

I've been a wreck ever since I hurt her.

I can't eat,I can't sleep,I can't think...

And even when I do its always goes back to Kagome.

She looked at me once.

Her face paled and her it showed she was in pain.

She quickly sat in her seat and put her head down.

I waited one minute...

two minutes...

three minutes...

Oh god!

I need to talk to her.

So i tapped her shoulder.

She didn't turn around.

I decided to tap her till she turned around.

So I tapped.

Still she didn't.

Again.

Nothing.

And again and again.

I was just about to give up when she turned around furious.

Her eyes widened and her face went pale again.

Tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

I felt guilty.

I was the one causing all of this...

I was just about to say something.

but then she turned back around.

I sighed.

I obviously wasn't going to get to talk to her right now.

I looked at the bell.

Five more minutes...

Then I will try to talk to her again.

But my plan failed once The teacher said, "Inuyasha!See me after class!"

Welll so much for that...

The bell finally rung and Kagome jumped out of her seat and ran to the door.

I sighed and walked up to the teachers desk.

"Inuyasha,You are failing." She said.

My eyes went wide like saucers and my mouth was wide.

It kept closing and opening unsure what to say.

"I'mm...F-fail-i-i-n-gg..." I choked out.

The teacher nodded and said,

"You can always bring it up" I looked at her hopefully and said,

"How?" "Well,you can stay after class and I can tutor you."

"Ugh,why after school?!" I said getting mad.

"Because that is the only time i'm free" she said.

"But you can always fail if you want to..." she added.

She looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay...I'll do it." She nodded then said,

"You can go." she went back to her work.

I sighed.

Great nothing can get worser than this.

I walked to class.

This was the class I had with Miroku.

I walked in and sat down.

"Hey dudeeee have you heard the news?" Miroku asked.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Well Kagome-" he started to say but was cut off by the teacher.

"Class shut your mouth." I looked back at Miroku.

He started to say "Kagome is-" but was cut off again.

"Miroku I said be quiet!" The teacher yelled.

Miroku looked back at me apologetic.

I sighed.

I turned back to my worksheet.

Then a folded peice of paper fell on my desk.

I looked at Miroku and then back at the note.

I unfolded it slowly.

it read:

_I heard Kagome is moving._

My heart stopped right then and there.

Shes...shes...shess...moving?

I felt as the whole world has stopped.

No!She can't move!

Instead of doing my work I was lost in thought.

The bell rang and I raced to my next class.

Before I knew it the day was over and I was walking home.

I was still shocked about it all.

I mean...I can't believe it...

Instead of walking to my house I walked to hers.

I knocked on her door but no one answered.

I decided the go to her window.

I climbed up the tree and looked through her window.

My breath stopped for a moment.

There she was...

Sleeping in her bed.

I opened her window and climber through.

Almost slipping and falling.

I walked quietly over to her bed.

I stroked her wet cheek.

She had been crying.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

I sighed.

But then her eyes opened.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

I nodded.

Once her eyes were fully opened they widened.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed and then backed away.

I held my ears for mirsey.

When she stopped I said,

"Kagome will you just hear me out?"

"No...I don't need to here your excuses." she spat.

Ouch that hurt.

"No you don't know the whole story." i said.

"Yeah I do,you loved Kikyo the whole time." she said and looked away.

I sighed and moved closer to her.

"No,you don't get it she kissed me!I swear Kagome,you have to believe me!" i pleaded.

I was actually on my knees.

She sighed...

"Part of me...does...believe you...but then the other part still says your lying..." she said and looked away.

I hugged her and then said,

"Please Kagome...I love you so much...and I-i heard today...That your moving..." I choked out trying to hold back the tears.

She stroked my hair and said,

"i love you to Inuyasha..." I looked up at her.

She smiled and stroked my cheek.

I kissed her gently.

She kissed back.

We broke away for air and I rested my forehead on hers.

We were both smiling...

"I love you Kagome." I said.

Her smile widened and she said,

"I love you Inuyasha." I smiled and kissed her again.

Happy ending.

So far.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY SO I UPDATED NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO DO YOUR PART!**

**YOU HAVE TO REVIEW.**

**I WANT ATLEAST 6 REVIEWS OR ME NO UPDATING.**

**THANKSSS.**

**:) **


	18. Chapter 18

I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

**

* * *

****AN: Okay I want to thank all of you for reviewing. **

**I got WAYYY more than I asked for. Lol. **

**And I think since you did your part, now its my turn to do my part. **

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

_"i love you to Inuyasha..." I looked up at her._

_She smiled and stroked my cheek._

_I kissed her gently._

_She kissed back._

_We broke away for air and I rested my forehead on hers._

_We were both smiling..._

_"I love you Kagome." I said._

_Her smile widened and she said,_

_"I love you Inuyasha." I smiled and kissed her again._

_Happy ending._

_So far._

* * *

**Chapter eighteen babyss!**

* * *

Tomorrow was my last day…

My very last day here…

I had already started packing for the new adventure.

Usually I would be excited for an adventure.

But this times different.

I have to leave everyone that I care for.

I was walking to school when girls and even boys kept coming up to me

And hugging me.

There was this big crowd around the front of the school.

Sango came up to me crying.

We hugged each other and we started crying together.

We forced ourselves to the front of the school.

I gasped when I got there.

There was this HUGE banner that said:

WE LOVE YOU AND WILL MISS YOU KAGOME!

That only made me cry more.

Someone came up to me and hugged me from behind.

I looked up and there was Inuyasha giving me a sad smile.

I turned around and cried in his shirt.

"You can't leave me Kags…." He whispered.

His voice cracked alittle.

"I have to…" I whispered back.

I sniffed and said,

"But, I'll come back…some day."

He nodded and hugged me again.

He started crying.

The bell rung and we all walked off to our classes.

I slumped in my seat when I got there.

Everywhere I walked everyone would be saying 'Kagome, I will miss you'

Or 'Keep in touch Kagome'

I've cried so much I could make a river.

The class door opened and Inuyasha came through.

He smirked at me and then turned toward the teacher.

He was saying something then he turned and walked out.

"Kagome, they need you at the office." She said.

I was confused but nodded and walked out.

Then someone grabbed me from behind and hugged me.

I gasped it was Inuyasha.

He smiled and said,

"Wanna go somewhere?" I nodded.

So we walked to his car and drove.

I didn't know where we was going.

I just needed to get out.

I stuck my head out the window and felt the wind

Go through my hair.

It felt good.

We ended up in Frankie's fun park.

I laughed.

We got out and got tickets to ride the go karts and stuff.

We raced each other and he won.

I forgot about leaving and just had fun.

Obviously he did too.

We went inside and got something to eat then went to play the arcade.

We got thousands of tickets.

And we got a big teddy bear!

Today was filled with laughs and tears and everything.

We walked to the car.

"So where are we going next?" I asked.

He turned toward me and said,

"You'll see." I nodded curiously.

We drove to this dirt road.

I looked at him curiously and then he said,

"This is were we start walking." I nodded and got out.

Good thing I wore tennis shoes today.

I walked a little farther.

Inuyasha put the cloth over my eyes so I couldn't see.

I laughed and then said, "Hey! How am I supposed to see?"

He laughed and said, "You follow me"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him.

I sighed this was going to be a long walk.

He laughed and said, "Come on."

I nodded and followed him.

Constantly tripping and falling over rocks and sticks.

"I am such a klutz!" I said.

He laughed and nodded.

We stopped after about 20 minutes and he said,

"Here we are." He pulled the cloth off of me and grabbed my hand.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Oh….my….god…" I managed to get out.

It was the most beautifulest sight I have ever seen!

It was a thousands and thousands of different flowers.

It was a flower meadow!

"You like it?" he asked.

I turned toward him and smiled,

"Like it?! Honey I LOVE it!" I said.

He laughed and pulled me with him.

We walked to the center of the meadow and stopped.

We plopped down on the ground and just sat there looking over

The beautiful sight.

"We should take a picture together…before you know…I leave…and all." I said.

He nodded and got out his phone.

I got mine too.

First we took a couple of crazy pictures then we took one with us smiling.

Then we took one with us kissing.

I sighed.

Tears started brimming in my eyes.

I had to be strong.

I just had too.

I can't cry anymore…

I just can't.

But then the tears rolled one by one down my cheeks.

And no matter how hard I tried to stop then they just kept coming.

Inuyasha pulled me to him and we sat there.

In our last moment together.

I wanted to stay like this forever.

He pulled away and took something out of his pocket.

It was a blue box.

He opened it and it was a ring.

He put it on my finger and kissed me passionately.

We broke away for air and smiled at each other.

We looked into each others eyes.

Then I looked down at the ring and said, "Its beautiful…"

He nodded and said, "Turn it over." I obeyed and turned it over.

I read the little line at the back and gasped.

It said, 'K & I forever….'

Tears started brimming in my eyes.

I looked up at him and choked out,

"I love you so much…" I hugged him tightly and he said

"I love you too." We stayed like this for hours…

And that's how I wanted it to be.

But then it become dark and it was time to go.

"Don't ever forget me…" I said still crying.

He nodded and said,

"I will never forget you…I love you…" he started crying too.

"I love you too…" I kissed him what seemed like for ages.

But then he pulled away hugged me one last time and walked to his car.

I walked inside and got my stuff and walked to the car.

This was one day I will never forget.

We got in our car and mom said,

"Kagome are you okay?" I turned toward her.

Anger building up inside me.

"YEAH MOM IM JUST PEACHY!" I snapped.

She winced and turned back to the car.

We drove off….

Away from everyone I love….

And to a new town….

* * *

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? OKAY ONCE AGAIN I WANT REVIEWS….**

**HM….I WOULD SAY ATLEAST TEN. YA'LL PULLED IT OFF LAST TIME LETS SEE IF YA'LL CAN PULL IT OFF THIS TIME. THANKSS.**

**MUCH LOVE. OH AND IM JUST SAYING THE STORY IS NOT ENDING ANYTIME SOON HMKAY? OKAY THEN. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I love you I really do

**I love you I really do!**

* * *

**A/N: OKAY SO YA'LL ARE SIMPLY THE BEST. LIKE REALLY. YA'LL ALWAYS GO OVER THE LIMIT I GIVE YOU ON REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL. YA'LL ARE MY REASONS FOR WRITING…MY INSPIRATION. UH-HUH. :)**

** OKAY ON WITH DA STORYY YO.**

**CHAPTER 19!**

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER DUDES.**

* * *

I was packing for my first day of college.

Yeah, you heard right.

College baby!

I haven't talked to Inuyasha in two years.

But me and Sango talk every week.

"Kagome! Are you ready Honey?" mom called through the house.

"Yeah mom!" I called back.

I got my suitcase and ran downstairs.

Yeah I guess you could say I was excited…

Okay maybe alittle to excited.

But who could blame me?

I'm a freakin' college girl.

Chyeah baby.

I ran to the car.

Tripping over a rock.

"AHHH!" I yelled.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" my brother said.

I got up spitting dirt out of my mouth.

"Yeah! Just peachy Sota." I grumbled.

"Okay good!" he said and ran back into the house.

I put my stuff in the trunk and walked up to my mom.

"I'm going to miss you mom." I said.

A couple of tears fell from her eyes.

She nodded and wiped them away.

"I'm going to miss you too write to me?" I nodded.

We hugged each other than I ruffled Sota's hair and said,

"Be good." He nodded and I smiled.

I walked to the car and drove off.

To college.

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER**

* * *

I was walking to my dorm.

"123, 124, 125, yeah that's the room." I mumbled to myself.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

It was a gorgeous room.

It had its on kitchen and bedrooms and its on living room.

"WOW!" I whispered to myself.

Still gaping at the sight.

Then some girl came out of one of the doors singing.

The girl looked familiar.

"Sango?" I asked.

The girl looked up and her eyes widened.

"Kagome?" she asked tears falling from her eyes.

I nodded while tears in my own eyes started forming.

"KAGOME!" she yelled.

We ran to each other and hugged while we cried.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she said.

I nodded and kept hugging.

Never wanting to let go.

All of the memories come back.

All of them…even the ones with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…that name.

I missed it so much.

His hands…his eyes…his lips…his…body.

When we got up we were smiling like little five year olds.

We started laughing.

"I missed you so much." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Same here dawg." She said.

We started laughing again.

We talked about our past and our presents.

"You remember that day you and Inuyasha started going out?" she asked.

My smile faded into a frown and I lowered my head.

Tears falling from my eyes.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered.

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry." She said and hugged me.

I cried into her shoulder again.

We sat there for about five minutes just sitting there.

Then I pulled away and wiped the tears.

"its…its okay. How is Inuyasha?" I asked barley getting out the Inuyasha part.

"I don't know Kagome…he hasn't talked to us. Since you moved he hasn't been the same and right after graduation he never hung out with me and Miroku he always made up an excuse and he never really talked after you moved he was just like a…like a ghost almost." She said while

shaking her head.

"And his eyes…his eyes are so dull now…like…like hes a zombie or something…"

She said while looking into my eyes.

I nodded.

She looked down again and sighed.

"Well lets talk about you and Miroku." I said smiling.

But it was obvious it was fake.

He face expression saddened even more.

I looked at her confused.

"Miroku…Miroku…I haven't seen him either." She said still looking down.

"What? Why?!" I said.

"He moved right after graduation." She said while her voice cracked a little.

"Oh Sango I'm sorry." I said while hugging her.

"It's been so lonely after you moved." She said while crying on my shoulder.

"I know same here…" I said.

We pulled away and looked at each other.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

She smirked and said,

"Do you even have to ask that?" I laughed.

"PARTY!" we both yelled and got up.

I started getting ready for the party while Sango called up people and put flyers up.

I took a shower and picked out a black and pink shirt with a checkered white and black

Belt to go over my stomach.

I had a mini skirt on with leggings and converses.

I checked myself out in the mirror.

Someone whistled behind me and said,

"HAWTT!" I laughed and turned toward Sango.

"Double hawt!" I said while checking out her outfit.

"Were twins!" she said and we both laughed.

She was also wearing the same thing but different colors.

We walked downstairs right as the door bell rung.

We opened it and this mop of people came swarming in saying party.

Well more like yelling.

But one boy caught my eyes.

A very very familiar boy.

One boy came into mind.

Inuyasha…

I shook my head.

No, no it couldn't be.

I walked toward Sango and started dancing with her.

After 10 minutes of constant dancing I went to go get some water.

I bummed into something, more like some one.

"Opps im sorry." I said and brushed myself while looking up.

I stopped dead cold.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

I smiled and threw myself in his arms.

I finally got to be with him again.

And no one was going to take me away from him this time…

No one…

* * *

**_A/N: OKAY SO THIS TIME I THINK IM GOING TO REQUIRE_ 20_ REVIEWS YA'LL ARE DOING GOOD! I LOVE YOU ALL! BUT WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG WAS BECAUSE I CAN ONLY UPDATE ON WEEKENDS NOW. SO YEAH. TILL THE THE SUMMER STARTS WHICH AINT LONG SO YEAHH! ANYWAY REMEMBERR REVIEW OR NO UPDATES. :) THANKS._**


	20. Chapter 20

I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

**A/N: HELLO?! WHAT HAPPENED? I ONLY GOT 8 REVIEWS. I NEED 20. I NEED LIKE 12 MORE. AND IF YOU REVIEW THIS TIME I PUT YOUR NAME IN MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS LIST ON THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE. HMKAY? THANKS.**

:)


	21. Chapter 21

I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I think I was kind of harsh on the review thing, so I'm stopping it. But please do keep reviewing. You're a real big inspiration to my story. And you stuck through with me even when my story was sucky. And I want to…whats the word? Ah, oh…hm…Acknowledge those special people. :)**

* * *

**The Very Awesome People:**

_Onyx1000_

_Maire 53_

_Lost-n-the-mist-courtney_

_Akuma Youkai_

_Ely-Nara The Merger_

_Diamond365_

_Princess StormCloud0217_

_Likia-Zane-18_

_Casey_

_Kouga's older woman_

_Livinginadream-2013_

_All590_

_Claire Cooper_

_Lululuvsanime13_

_Bloodsucker13_

_Inu-babee_

_Heakfreakinyes_

_Animelovr300_

_Inuyashaandbleach101_

_Nibitz88_

_Zebethel_

_Mew_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20!**

* * *

I was walking to my first class.

Math, yeah what a drag.

Me and Sango partied all last night.

I smiled and walked towards my class.

Every boy I passed did a whistle.

I just rolled my eyes and said,

"Sorry boys but im takin'." I said while grinning.

They did a loud "Aw Man!" and walked away.

I wasn't watching where I was going and BOOM!

I bum into someone.

"God, watch where your going." I said.

Oh no Inuyasha's attitude was rubbing off on me.

"Oh my lady I'm sorry." A very familiar voice said.

Only one name come into mind.

_Miroku…_

I shook my head, no It couldn't be.

I looked up.

My eyes widened and my mouth was wide opening and closing.

"MIROKU!" I yelled and threw myself at him.

"Kagome?" he asked.

I looked up and nodded.

"OHMYGOD! I HAVE TO TELL SANGO ABOUT THIS OH MY FREAKIN'-" I started saying but he put his hand on my mouth and said "Please be quite" I laughed and licked him hand to get it off of my mouth.

"Ew! Kagome you are so sick!" he said while wiping off his hand.

I screamed when I tasted the tasty taste.

"Ew! Do you ever wash?!" I said while wiping my tongue on my shirt.

"uh duh!" he said like I was an idiot.

"Well I certainly don't believe that at all!" I said.

"uh, believe what you-OH BABY!" He said and yelled the last part when he saw a girl walk past by.

My eyes widened!

"Miroku you man whore!" I yelled and walked away.

"WHAT?! NO DON'T TELL SANGO NOOOOOOO!PLEASE GOD NOOO SHE'LL KILL ME!" He said and shuddered while holding onto her legs.

"Nope im telling her." I said and started to walk away again.

He grabbed my legs once again.

"NOOO PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" he yelled and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Anything?" I asked and smirked.

He gulped and nodded.

"Fine, you have to run around in your underwear for an hour saying 'I'm a gooby goober yeah! You're a gooby goober yeah! We are all gooby goobers yeah! Gooby gooby goobers yay!'" she said while grinning evily.

His eyes widened.

"NOPE NOT UH NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" he said while shaking his head.

"Okay well I guess I'll have to go tell sango then…" I said and started walking away mentally counting down to ten.

One, two three, four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten…

"NO WAIT!" He yelled.

I turned around smirking.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"I'll do it" he said.

I smirked and nodded.

We walked to class.

This was going to be interesting.

I was late for my class.

But oh well.

I sat down and a boy instantly said,

"Hey! My name is Shippo. Whats yours?" he said sweetly.

I smiled and said,

"Kagome! Nice to meet ya Shippo!"

He laughed and said,

"Yeah."

So that's how it went for math.

Me and Shippo talking.

Getting yelled at for talking.

The professor finally dismissed us.

I grinned.

This should be interesting.

As I expected.

There was Miroku in his hello kitty boxers running down the hall like a maniac waving his arms in the air singing the gooby goober song.

Everyone was laughing.

I even laughed.

What I didn't expect was everyone to start stripping and dancing with him!

My face was red.

Everyone was in boxers, and underwear, and thongs.

It was crazy!

It was like a stripper club.

I was the only one dancing.

I looked around for someone special then I saw Sango.

She was wide eyed and looked like she was about to cry.

I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hes….Hes….Back!" she said while stuttering from all the shock.

I laughed.

"Yeah!"

When she was out of her trace of shock her face reddened and she covered her eyes.

"EWWWW!THERES A GIRL WITH OUT ANYTHING ON!EW AND ANOTHER ONE AND ANOTHER ONE!EW WHATS THAT PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS!" she yelled while pointing to the huge thing.

My eyes widened and my face went blood red.

"EWWW IT IS!" I said and covered my eyes.

"AHHHH MY VIRGIN EYES!IM BLIND IM BLINDDDDD!" I yelled.

Me and Sango ran away to the naked party.

We ran all the way to our room completely panting.

We looked at each other than collapsed on the floor laughing.

With tears in our eyes.

"Whoa dude…all I can say is WHOA!" I said still wiping away the tears.

"Yeah…what a….Experience." she said.

We looked at each other and started laughing again.

After five minutes of constant laughing we wiped our tears gasping for breathe.

When I finally caught it I ran to the stereo and cracked it up to **SORROW by flyleaf.**

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come

We had a knock at the door and there stood…

* * *

**A/N: OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME IN A REVIEW.**

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BUT I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT. YEAH IVE BEEN HAVING A REALLY HARD TIME RIGHT NOW.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!

* * *

******

**A/N:Okay so sorry I didn't review on Sunday. I was grounded. Yeah I know it sucks. But anyways im ungrounded now and back. ANYWAYS! You guys, are uh-maz-ing dude! I reached a hundred reviews! I love you all so much. Im thinking about writing a Twilight story too. So keep on the look out. But it will be after this one. I'm thinking this story should go to…hm…thirty,maybe? Ya'll guys decide and then catch back on me on that. Hmkay well I think I've let you all wait for far to long, and now the story begins!

* * *

******

_**LAST TIME:**_

_I danced around in a towel while singing along._

_Not noticing someone watching…_

_When the song ended someone cleared there throat and I turned toward the door._

"_Oh…my...Pancakes…" I whispered while dropping my towel on an accident._

_There stood…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23!**

* * *

I screamed.

There stood none other than Naraku!

My face went red,

Totally forgetting I was naked.

I dropped to my knees but kept eye contact with Naraku.

"Well hello there Kagome." He said evily while smirking.

"Naraku, what do you want?" I said still terrified.

But Naraku wasn't looking at my eyes anymore,

I looked down to where he was looking at and instantly went red.

I raged with anger and fiery.

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me again.

Naraku snapped out of his gaze and looked up at m face again.

"I come to tell ask how I wonderful child is doing." He said while smirking once again.

My eyes were wide.

"I-im puh-puh-pregnant?" I said while stuttering.

He nodded while smiling evily.

He walked toward me slowly.

I started back away quickly on my hands and knees.

I looked back and his pace quickened.

His eyes full of only lust.

Lust.

I crawled and crawled till I almost got to the door.

But I was to slow, he grabbed me from the waist and pulled me toward him.

I screamed totally terrified.

"No, no you don't." he said and pulled me back some more.

I kicked and squirmed and moved my arms around.

I smacked him in the face and instantly his face become red with anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WHORE!" He spat.

I could feel the hatred rising in me.

"Oh go to hell Naraku." I spat back.

But I actually literally spat.

His eyes widened and he punched her in the face.

I stumbled back holding where he punched me.

Tears brimming in my eyes ready to pour out any minute now.

I forced back the tears and put on my angry face.

my walked up to him and smiled sweetly at him.

He looked confused.

My punched him back in the face.

He fell back completely screaming,

"You stupid little whore! You broke my face!"

I got onto of him and started punching him constantly.

"My face! My face! My-" he started saying but was caught off by me punching him in the

The balls.

"Ah….My balls." He croaked.

I got off him and watched him roll around on the floor holding his balls.

His face showed he was in pain.

After about five minutes of laughing I wiped my tears and walked away slowly.

What I didn't expect was Naraku to grab my leg and pull me back.

My feet left the ground and my face was replaced them.

I peeled my face off the ground and looked up to see and very VERY anger Naraku.

"Get off me you filthy, no good son of a-" I started to say but was kicked in the side.

I rolled over in agony.

Does the pain ever stop?

He punched my belly and then he hit me over the head.

And I could only see blackness.

And hear laughter…

That awful,awful laugther of…

Naraku.

**Inuyasha's POV!**

I was home doing chores.

More and more and more chores.

Great.

Just peachy.

This is a great way to spend my Thursday night.

I sighed and kept cleaning my room.

I spent hours and hours cleaning.

Picking up leftovers from three months ago.

And dirty gym socks.

Nasty.

No wonder no one ever come in here anymore.

When I got done I was totally panting for air.

I looked around proud.

Everything was sparkly and clean.

I smiled at a great work done.

Then my cousin, Tyler come in and looked around.

"Whoa, its all so sparkly." He said with wide eyes.

I nodded and smiled.

Tyler started going crazy.

Hopping up and down and up and down.

He jumped on my bed and messed up the clean work that I did.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

Tyler got off my bed finally and went to the closet saying,

"I'm bored lets find something to play!"

I sighed.

And before I could evem say anything he started pulling and throwing out stuff from my closet.

I growled and walked over to him and yanked his collar.

"Get out of my room now!" I barked.

He went wide eyed.

He slowly back out of my room.

Keeping eye contact.

I narrowed my eyes and he turned around and ran out of my room screaming like a girl.

I sighed and looked around.

I yelled out in frustration and began slowly cleaning once again.

It was midnight when I finally got done.

I was so tired.

And yet so hungry.

I didn't know which to do first, sleep or eat.

I walked out slowly.

Slumping to side to side.

I walked and my eyes slowly went down.

Not knowing where I was going I tripped and fell down the stairs.

My eyes flew open and widened.

My face went to the ground and I flipped over.

I yelled out in agony.

My face expression showed nothing but pain.

Pure, pain.

I crawled to the kitchen not wanting to fall again.

Sesshomaru looked at me weird with a raised eyebrow.

I glared at him and said,

"Shut up." He shrugged and went back to his room.

I got out ramen and cooked it.

When it was done I put it in a bowl and sat down to eat.

My eyes drifted asleep and I dropped my fork.

My head fell over into my noodles.

The heat was to much and I yanked my head up screaming.

I growled,

"Now I have to take a shower too."

I walked to the living room slowly.

I yawned and said,

"Hm…i..i…(yawn) so…" I said then fainted while saying,

"Tired…"

And I fell into a dream of pitch black.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!

* * *

******

**A/N:Okay so sorry I didn't review on Sunday. I was grounded. Yeah I know it sucks. But anyways im ungrounded now and back. ANYWAYS! You guys, are uh-maz-ing dude! I reached a hundred reviews! I love you all so much. Im thinking about writing a Twilight story too. So keep on the look out. But it will be after this one. I'm thinking this story should go to…hm…thirty,maybe? Ya'll guys decide and then catch back on me on that. Hmkay well I think I've let you all wait for far to long, and now the story begins!

* * *

******

_**LAST TIME:**_

_I danced around in a towel while singing along._

_Not noticing someone watching…_

_When the song ended someone cleared there throat and I turned toward the door._

"_Oh…my...Pancakes…" I whispered while dropping my towel on an accident._

_There stood…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23!**

* * *

I screamed.

There stood none other than Naraku!

My face went red,

Totally forgetting I was naked.

I dropped to my knees but kept eye contact with Naraku.

"Well hello there Kagome." He said evily while smirking.

"Naraku, what do you want?" I said still terrified.

But Naraku wasn't looking at my eyes anymore,

I looked down to where he was looking at and instantly went red.

I raged with anger and fiery.

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me again.

Naraku snapped out of his gaze and looked up at m face again.

"I come to tell ask how I wonderful child is doing." He said while smirking once again.

My eyes were wide.

"I-im puh-puh-pregnant?" I said while stuttering.

He nodded while smiling evily.

He walked toward me slowly.

I started back away quickly on my hands and knees.

I looked back and his pace quickened.

His eyes full of only lust.

Lust.

I crawled and crawled till I almost got to the door.

But I was to slow, he grabbed me from the waist and pulled me toward him.

I screamed totally terrified.

"No, no you don't." he said and pulled me back some more.

I kicked and squirmed and moved my arms around.

I smacked him in the face and instantly his face become red with anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WHORE!" He spat.

I could feel the hatred rising in me.

"Oh go to hell Naraku." I spat back.

But I actually literally spat.

His eyes widened and he punched her in the face.

I stumbled back holding where he punched me.

Tears brimming in my eyes ready to pour out any minute now.

I forced back the tears and put on my angry face.

my walked up to him and smiled sweetly at him.

He looked confused.

My punched him back in the face.

He fell back completely screaming,

"You stupid little whore! You broke my face!"

I got onto of him and started punching him constantly.

"My face! My face! My-" he started saying but was caught off by me punching him in the

The balls.

"Ah….My balls." He croaked.

I got off him and watched him roll around on the floor holding his balls.

His face showed he was in pain.

After about five minutes of laughing I wiped my tears and walked away slowly.

What I didn't expect was Naraku to grab my leg and pull me back.

My feet left the ground and my face was replaced them.

I peeled my face off the ground and looked up to see and very VERY anger Naraku.

"Get off me you filthy, no good son of a-" I started to say but was kicked in the side.

I rolled over in agony.

Does the pain ever stop?

He punched my belly and then he hit me over the head.

And I could only see blackness.

And hear laughter…

That awful,awful laugther of…

Naraku.

**Inuyasha's POV!**

I was home doing chores.

More and more and more chores.

Great.

Just peachy.

This is a great way to spend my Thursday night.

I sighed and kept cleaning my room.

I spent hours and hours cleaning.

Picking up leftovers from three months ago.

And dirty gym socks.

Nasty.

No wonder no one ever come in here anymore.

When I got done I was totally panting for air.

I looked around proud.

Everything was sparkly and clean.

I smiled at a great work done.

Then my cousin, Tyler come in and looked around.

"Whoa, its all so sparkly." He said with wide eyes.

I nodded and smiled.

Tyler started going crazy.

Hopping up and down and up and down.

He jumped on my bed and messed up the clean work that I did.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

Tyler got off my bed finally and went to the closet saying,

"I'm bored lets find something to play!"

I sighed.

And before I could evem say anything he started pulling and throwing out stuff from my closet.

I growled and walked over to him and yanked his collar.

"Get out of my room now!" I barked.

He went wide eyed.

He slowly back out of my room.

Keeping eye contact.

I narrowed my eyes and he turned around and ran out of my room screaming like a girl.

I sighed and looked around.

I yelled out in frustration and began slowly cleaning once again.

It was midnight when I finally got done.

I was so tired.

And yet so hungry.

I didn't know which to do first, sleep or eat.

I walked out slowly.

Slumping to side to side.

I walked and my eyes slowly went down.

Not knowing where I was going I tripped and fell down the stairs.

My eyes flew open and widened.

My face went to the ground and I flipped over.

I yelled out in agony.

My face expression showed nothing but pain.

Pure, pain.

I crawled to the kitchen not wanting to fall again.

Sesshomaru looked at me weird with a raised eyebrow.

I glared at him and said,

"Shut up." He shrugged and went back to his room.

I got out ramen and cooked it.

When it was done I put it in a bowl and sat down to eat.

My eyes drifted asleep and I dropped my fork.

My head fell over into my noodles.

The heat was to much and I yanked my head up screaming.

I growled,

"Now I have to take a shower too."

I walked to the living room slowly.

I yawned and said,

"Hm…i..i…(yawn) so…" I said then fainted while saying,

"Tired…"

And I fell into a dream of pitch black.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

**A/N: OKAY SO WHY I DIDN'T REVIEW A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO WAS BECAUSE I WAS IN A DEPRESSION MOMENT. FIRST I WAS STRESSING OVER BECAUSE I FOUND OUT JONATHAN BRANDIS THE BILL GUY FROM THE STEPHEN KING'S "IT" MOVIE DIED. AND THEN I GOT CRITIZED ABOUT MY STORY BY THIS STUPID DOUCHEBAG THAT THINKS THEY ARE ALL THAT. SO YEAH IT HASN'T EXCUATLY BEEN MY WEEK. SO YEAH WELL ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY! :'( AND IF IT'S A BAD CHAPTER DON'T SAY ANYTHIGN BAD PLEASE CRITIZE ME LATER WHEN IM NOT IN DEPRESSION. OKAY I DON'T FEEL GOOD AND I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO GET YELLED AT FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE GRAMMAR OR WHATEVER. WELL ANYWAYS ACTION!**

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over.

Memories of last night flowing through my mind now.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at my surroundings.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

I was…

Well where am I?

I looked around and got up.

But only to fall back down on the cool hard ground.

I winced in pain and agony.

One hand holding my side.

And the other holding my broken leg.

I looked around somemore dragging myself across the dirty room.

This was a unfamiliar place…

"Well well, well look who we have here?" a very familiar voice said.

Kikyo?

"Kikyo?" I asked and looked at the body in the shadow.

"Yes, yes indeed Kagome." Kikyo said.

I glared at her.

I growled and tried to get up again.

But in a swift movement Kikyo came out of no where and pushed me harshly back down.

I winced in more pain.

"Ouch…" I said and closed my eyes.

Kikyo kicked me on the side that hurt very hard.

"That's what you get for stealing my man." She said harshly.

"This is what you get for ruining my face." She said and punched my in the leg.

I screamed out.

Looking around for anyone for help.

But no one was there.

Only me…

And Kiky whore.

Oh if only I could wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

"You…(_gasp_)…better….(_gasp_)…..be glad….(_gasp_)….i can't move….(_gasp_)….or you would be…(_gasp_)…..duh-duh-dead." I said weakly gasping for any air.

"Oh really now?" she ask with a arched eyebrow.

I nodded up at her and glared.

Her smirk turned into a scowl and she kicked my broken leg to where the bone poked out of the skin.

"REALLY NOW?!" She yelled.

I nodded once more showing I wasn't backing down.

The scowl on her face stayed.

She jumped on me punching and kicking what wasn't already in pain.

I screamed over and over again.

Weakly trying to peel her off of my aching body.

But it hurt to move.

And it did no good.

Only made her punch and kick even harder.

She made her final punch in my face and made me black out.

"Oh really now? Who is going to save you now Kagome? Who?" she said while laughing.

She kicked my side once more then walked away grinning.

* * *

**KAGOME'S DREAM!**

* * *

I was walking.

No running down a dark alley.

Naraku and his crew chasing after me.

I looked back and bumped into a very hard something.

I fell back hitting my tail bone against the concrete.

I winced in pain and looked up to meet red demon eyes.

My eyes widened.

I looked the creature up and down.

He had silver long hair, purple stripes on his left cheek and right, red kimono, and very VERY sharp nails.

He looked so familiar.

So I asked,

"Inuyasha?"

He nodded smirking.

My eyes widened with happiness and joy.

I leaped forward hugging his legs.

What I didn't expect was him to kick me off and push me back down hard.

I looked up confused and hurt.

"I don't love you anymore Kagome." He said.

"Wuh-wuh-what?" I said tears spilling down my cheeks already.

I couldn't believe this.

"I said, I don't love you anymore Kagome. I never loved you." He said harshly hatred burning in his red eyes.

"Buh-but wwhy?" I said choking on the words.

"Because I love Kikyo." He spat.

He glared down at me then looked up.

His glare suddenly softened.

I followed his gaze and it only led me up to Kikyo.

"Nuh-Noooooooo! Buh-but whyyy? I cuh-can chu-chu-ange! Puh-puh-lease! I –luh-luh-love you!" I sobbed out holding onto his legs tight.

"UGH! GET OFF ME YOU UGLY WHORE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I HATE YOU I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU I LOVE KIKYO AND ONLY HER! LET GO OF ME! IM GOING TO GO JOIN NARAKU'S GROUP! GET OFF ME HOE!" he yelled shaking his leg trying to pry me off of him.

I looked up him with a pain,sad face.

I slowly let go of him.

Tears running fastly down my face.

My eyes puffy and red.

He stomped toward Kikyo and kissed her passionately.

I looked away and got up slowly.

I walked away with my head down still crying silently.

My true love…

Gone…

I knew it was to good to be true…

* * *

**End of Kagome's DREAM!**

* * *

"No, no don't go…don't leave me…Inuyasha…" I whispered holding onto my pillow tight.

"No,no nooo-" I said but was cut off by Kikyo.

"Wake up hoe." She said harshly.

My eyes snapped open and looked around.

My eyes followed back to Kikyo.

"It…It was juh-just a dream?" I asked.

She her expression stayed the same.

Harsh.

Mean, cruel.

She stood silent.

I shook my head.

I was instantly grabbed by the arms and was pulled out of bed.

"Get to work" she said glaring at me.

I glared back and said,

"No."

She smirked and slapped me.

I held my red aching cheek and glared up at her.

Tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.

But no,

I was not going to cry.

I was not going to give her satisfaction.

So I slapped her back.

She gasped and held her cheek.

She kneed me in the gut and spit on me.

"Now get to work or I'll get Naraku in here." She said and walked away.

I dragged myself to the sponge and started scrubing.

'_Inuyasha….please come save me from this misery…this pain….please…_' I thought silently and sighed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

**A/N: OKAY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT CARE. REALLY AND ALL OF YOUR ADVICE REALLY WORKED. I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION TO WRITING. AND IF NO OF YOU WERE HERE, THIS STORY WOULD OF PROBABLY WOULD HAVE MADE AS SUCH AN SUCCESS AS IT DID. REALLY ALL OF YOU ROCK. AND I LOVE YOU ALL. THANKS TO YOU, I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING. :) OKAY SO YOU HAVE PROBABLY WAITED LONG ENOUGH, SO LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! OR… KEYBOARD,LIGHTS,READ! UH..ER…NEVERMIND ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25!**

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

* * *

My hands ache and I hurt all over.

I've been here for three days now.

Three!

Three days of getting abused by Naraku and his whore Kiky-ho.

I groan and put the scrubber down I was using to scrub the toilet with.

I leaned back on the toilet and I sighed.

I touched my broken leg and wince in pain.

I can't even walk.

Where's Inuyasha?

What if he's with Kikyo?

What if hes…if hes hurt?

I sighed and shook the thought out of my head.

Because…because Inuyasha isn't hurt right?

And he wouldn't betray me again.

But some of me thought other wise.

I sighed once again and started scrubbing again.

I heard foot steps coming.

Closer and closer till they were at the door.

My eyes widened and I started scrubbing faster.

The door opened and a very familiar voice said,

"Whore why you looking at me?!" it was none other than Kikyo.

The whore.

The skank.

The slut that abused me.

But I will get revenge.

I sighed and kept scrubbing.

Ignoring the hoe at the door.

"Hello?! I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me!" she screamed.

I shrugged my shoulders.

She gasped and stomped over to me and pulled my hair.

I cried out in agony squeezing my eyes shut as if the pain would instantly go away.

But it didn't.

I screamed out.

She pulled harder.

And harder.

Till she fell back looking wide eyed at her hair.

She un curled her hand and there laid a pile of my brown hair.

I gasped and dragged myself to her.

Glaring at her.

I was glaring so hard I was sure my eye balls would pop out some time.

Ignoring the pain going through my whole body I made my way over to her.

Angry as ever.

So angry I could kill.

She smirked.

I glared even harder.

She gulped and started backing away.

I moved faster.

Her face showed she was terrified alright.

She backed away more faster till she got up.

Stumbling everywhere she made her was to the door.

Making eye contact the whole way.

She found the door and yanked it open and ran out.

I glared till she was out of sight then my face softened.

My arms were aching.

The pain wouldn't stop.

And before I knew it,

My arms collapsed right under me and I fell down.

I winced in pain.

I glanced up at the door.

Making sure she doesn't come back.

I sighed.

I felt sick in my stomach.

I rushed as fast as I could to the toilet.

Making it just in time.

I puked what little was left in my stomach.

I wiped my mouth on my dirty sleeve.

I laid down on the dirty hard cold floor and groaned.

I closed my eyes.

And imagined being in a better place.

But any place is better than here.

I imagined being at school.

With my friends…

My friends…

Missed those…

Sango, Miroku, and…and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…. I wonder if he even noticed I'm gone.

Or if he even cared.

Imagined me laughing to some lame joke Miroku told.

Inuyasha's arm was around me.

God I miss being in his arms.

I felt so warm…

So safe….

The total opposite of what I feel right now.

I opened my eyes and sighed.

Wondering if I would ever hear those lame jokes again.

Or ever feel warm or safe.

Or ever see Miroku or Sango…

Or Inuyasha.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it dream land to over my mind.

**NEXT DAY!**

I woke up still in pain.

Like I have been for the past four days now.

Four days…

I've been here for long terrible days.

But it seems like forever.

I dragged myself to the toilet and resumed the scrubbing I was supposed to do yesterday.

I heard foot steps.

Heavy foot steps.

My eyes widened and I looked towards the door.

Scared as ever I quickened my pace.

I gulped loudly and scrubbed faster.

The foot steps stopped then opened the door slowly.

A very unfamiliar muscular voice said,

"Kagome." I looked towards the door ignoring the pain in my neck.

My eyes widened and I smiled.

"FLUFFY!" I yelled out and leaped towards him.

But I fail in the process because of my broken leg.

I screamed out in agony and pain.

Sesshomaru rushed over to me and cradled me in his arms while I cried out in pain.

He hushed me silently.

I looked up at him and smiled him a smile.

A painful smile.

He smiled back.

i'm sure the bone was poking out of my skin by now.

I didn't want to look at the painful sight.

I knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight by the look on Sesshomaru's face.

I smiled and hugged him some more.

"Fluffy I missed you so much!" I said happily.

"Ugh, don't call me fluffy." He said and glared at me.

I glared back.

My mask broke and I started laughing.

He laughed too.

After a while we stopped laughing and wiped our tears.

I felt a shadow over us and I looked up.

My eyes widened.

I tried to scream.

But nothing come out.

Finally when I got to words I was trying to say I yelled,

"SESSHOMARU! LOOK OUT!"

Sesshomaru looked up.

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping this was a dream.

But when I heard the very VERY loud gunshot go off.

I knew it wasn't a dream.

It was reality.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.

My eyes landing on something terrifying.

There laid Sesshomaru.

With a whole in his stomach and blood all around him.

I looked for Naraku before making my way over to him.

Naraku obviously left.

I dragged myself to him.

"Suh-sesshomuh-muh-ru?" I whispered.

Tears threatening in my eyes.

And before I could stop them, the poured out of my eyes one by one.

he didn't respond.

He didn't even move.

His eyes were vacant and open.

His breathing had stopped.

I tried to scream out for help.

But nothing come out.

And even then, who was here to help?

No one, no one at all.

I hugged his bloody body and cried my eyes out.

Fluffy was dead.

And I would get revenge on Naraku.

Even if it meant dying.

I would get revenge.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

**A/N: WHOA GUYS! I DIDN'T GET A LOT OF REVIEWS. IF THE CHAPTER SUCKED JUST TELL ME. OKAY NEXT TIME I WON'T LET YOU WAIT THAT LONG, IF YOU REVIEW SOME MOREE. PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU. I'LL UPDATE MORE OFTEN. OKAY ACTION!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26!**

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV!**

I woke up head aching.

I held my head for mercy as I got up.

I looked around at my surroundings.

I was still at my house.

Everything looked the same…

But, something inside told me that it was NOT the same.

No where near.

I missed Kagome.

Its been like forever since I've seen her.

I thought about calling her,

But shes probably asleep still.

I sighed and sat down.

What was I going to do?

Then a thought hit my mind.

I could go over there and surprise her!

Yeah that's what I will do.

I got up and went to go take a shower.

Then I got put on clothes and got my car keys.

I drove to Kagome's house singing **BLURRY BY PUDDLE OF MUDD**

_Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face_

_Everyone is changing  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face_

_Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
told you when to runaway  
nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you when to runaway_

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me_

Police and Ambulances and fire trucks swarming toward the way I was going.

I smelled smoke and panic started building up in me.

I turned a corner and the smell got stronger.

I held my nose and looked up at the sky.

There was a tower of gray smoke coming from…

From where was it coming from?

I turned another corner toward Kagome's street.

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open.

There was Kagome's house on fire!

I jumped out of the car and ran toward her house.

Police men calling after me.

I was just about there when a policeman held me back saying,

"No kid, its not safe." Tears brimming in my eyes I glared up at him.

"I don't care old man my girlfriend is in there!" I yelled in his ears.

He flinched but kept his grip.

Anger building up inside me.

I punched the man in the face and ran toward the house once more.

I looked around and called Kagome's name.

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

The panic in my stomach growing and growing.

The house was completely falling apart.

I heard coughing.

I looked around following the coughing.

The coughing led me to Kagome's Mom.

She was coughing hysterically.

She looked up and hope lit up in her eyes.

Her eyes were puffy and she had tear stained cheeks.

I shook my head at the sight and pulled her arm around my shoulder.

I pulled her up and said,

"Are you alright?" she was still crying.

I felt her shake her head from side to side.

Dragged us to the door.

But before I could get there a board fell hard on my head.

I fell down and took Kagome's mom with me.

And before I could get up more boards fell and knocked me on the head.

I struggled to get up.

Pulling and grabbing at anything to pull me up again.

More boards fell and hit me in various places.

The house was falling apart.

I winced in pain as another board fell and hit my arm hard.

I heard a crack and I instantly knew my arm was broken.

Another board fell onto of me and Kagome's mom.

And before I could do anything one hit me on the head.

I held onto Kagome's Mom to keep her safe.

"Kagome" I whispered.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE I'LL UPDATE FASTER. I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS WAS GOOD OR NOT. SO REVIEW PLEASE. :) THANKS.**


	27. Chapter 27

I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the wait, I've been kind of busy lately. I have to babysit my sister all week. And yeah you get the point. But anyways I really need to get to 200 reviews. So it would be really great if ya'll could do that. I will make Kagome get saved faster. And yeah. But anyways you review I update and we are all happy anyways on with this mojo. Bahahaa okay seriously on with the story people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27!**

* * *

"Where am I?" I whispered as I looked around.

It was all black.

I can't remember anything.

I looked around once more and started to panick.

Is this hell?

Was I really in hell?

"is this hell?" I whispered expecting no answer.

"No son,this is not Hell, this is your mind." Someone said.

A familiar voice…

"Dad?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Son, I am your dad." The muscular voice said.

I looked around the dark black place and said,

"Where are you dad?"

"Right here Son, come to the light, follow the light,or you will die." He said.

I looked around for the light panicked.

I looked everywhere till I spotted a small glimmer of light.

I followed the light hoping for a way out.

"Yes son, only you can safe yourself now…" the voice said slightly fading.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around for my father again.

I felt like a little child trapped.

I felt tears coming on.

I choked them back and asked,

"What?How?"

"Just keep following the light son….it is your destiny…" the voice said lightly.

I nodded and kept following the light.

"it seems so far away though…" I whispered.

"Just keep following the light son….Hurry!Time is running out!" the voice shouted.

I flinched and ran towards the light.

As fast as I could.

The light seemed to be getting no closer.

I felt tears running down my face now.

I was scared…

No terrified.

"Hurry….Hurry…you have to…." The voice said barley hearable.

"Have to what?" I asked still running.

"To…To….get to the light…" it said.

"Okay!" I said and ran faster with all my might.

I was short out of breathe but kept running.

I was panting for air.

The light seemed to be getting closer.

"This is as far as I go…" my dad said lightly.

That stopped me right in my tracks.

I turned toward the shadow talking.

And for the first time it came out.

I looked him up and down.

He had silver hair, with marks on his face, he was very tall.

Just like I remembered.

"Why?Why can't you stay?" I said tears coming on again.

But this time I allowed them to flow down my cheeks.

"I will go, I will always be around…Even if you can't see me…" he said.

"Okay…" I said and walked towards him.

I hugged him and he hugged back.

And after a few moments I felt his body fading.

I unhooked my arms from him and back away so I could watch him.

He was see through now.

Tears coming down my cheeks again.

"No…No!" I said and ran after him.

But I wrapped my arms around where he just was.

But only to fall to the hard cold ground.

"I will never be far….Farewell…." the voice said fading completely.

Tears flowing down my cheeks.

I never felt so alone before.

So very alone.

I just wanted to stay here and maybe I'll be able to go to Heaven with father.

But I knew deep down inside, that my destiny was to be alive right now.

I slowly got up tears still flowing.

The light seemed slightly farther away.

I started running.

Following and concentrating on only the light.

I soon got there and stopped in my tracks.

I turned around and said sadly,

"Goodbye father I will miss you."

And with that I ran through the light.

* * *

"Doctor, he's dying!" the assistant said panicked.

"Hurry we've got to save him!" the Doctor yelled.

White coats here and there.

The heart radar going faster and faster.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

Over and over again.

"He's not going to live…" the Doctor said giving up.

Everybody stopped in there tracks and bowed there head sadly praying.

And just before the doctor was about to walk out to tell Inuyasha's mother.

One of the assistants called,

"DOCTOR COME QUICK!"

The doctor ran back to Inuyasha and the rest.

He looked up at the the heart radar and noticed it was normal again.

He smiled happily and said,

"Guys, he might just live."

Everyone cheered and smiled.

The doctor walked out smiling.

He made it to the waiting room and there was Inuyasha's mom hair messed up.

She looked rough you could say.

"IS HE ALRIGHT!?" she asked/yelled.

I guess you could also say she was worried.

"Inuyasha…." He said acting out like Inuyasha was going to die.

"Inuyasha…." She said and starting crying.

"Inuyasha was my baby!" she cried.

"Is going to live." The doctor said smiling.

"And now he's de-huh?" she asked surprised.

"He is going to live." The doctor said once more smiling wide.

Inuyasha's mom jumped up and down.

"You can see him, he's in room 288" the doctor said then walked away smiling.

She got her cell phone out and called Kagome.

"Hello?" a stuff voice answered like they were just crying.

"Um…Is this Kagome?" she asked.

"No...Kagome's…Kagome's been kidnapped." The voice said crying all over again.

Inuyasha's mom dropped her phone wide eyed.

She walked to room 288 pale still wide eyed.

When she got there Inuyasha was just waking up.

She rushed over to him still pale faced.

She started crying and babbling.

"Mom…" he said weakly.

She looked up teary eyed and said,

"Yes?"

"You know I hate it when girls cry…." He said weakly.

She laughed slightly then turned pale.

"Wheres…Kagome…?" he asked.

She never looked him in the eyes.

"What happened to her?" he asked trying to meet her eyes.

She still didn't reply.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" he yelled worried.

She flinched than finally met his eyes.

Her eyes were sad, sorry, and worried.

"She's….She's…been kidnapped." She said.

* * *

**REVIEW!REMEMBER I NEED 200 REVIEWS.**


	28. Chapter 28

I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

**A/N: SO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL. I GOT LIKE 10 REVIEWS.****YES! YOU ALL SO ROCK. I MEAN IT, ANYBODY THAT READS AND REVIEWS MY STORY IS MY TRUE HERO. NO LIE. WELL I THINK I'VE LET YOU WAIT WAY TO LONG, SO NOW I'M GOING TO CHAPTER 28! YEAH BABY! REVIEW,AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28!**

* * *

I was speechless.

Kagome…

MY Kagome was kipnapped.

My eyes were wide and my mouth was wider.

I threw the blanket aside and lifted my legs over prepared to get up.

But my mom pushed me back on the bed.

I fought her a couple of more minutes.

Than I gave I up.

I could barley move, let alone fight.

I sighed and fell back on the bed with a loud _thump_.

How does she expect me to sleep, when my Kagome could be dead right now.

"Mom, if you ain't going to let me get Kagome, then can you at least get my Ipod?" I

said irritated.

"Sure, Honey." She said and got up to go get it.

I closed my eyes, prepared to relax.

My mom came back and brought my ipod.

I turned it on and listened to my favorite song, **Mr. Brightside by The Killers.**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

Then **Rooftops by Lostprophets.**

_  
When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set_

_Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops_

_(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)  
Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)_

_This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

_Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your_

I was half asleep when my mom shoke me awak violently.

"WHA-?" I screamed opening my eyes slowly.

"Inuyasha! THEIRS A MURDERER IN THE HOSPITAL!" she screamed and pulled me

out of bed.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"There is a murderer in the hospital now get up!" she yelled glancing back at the door.

I looked panicked.

I sighed and threw the blanket over and lifted my legs and got off the bed slowly.

It hurt to move.

I winced as I limped to the door.

She put her arm around me and pulled me up.

We walked down the hallway slowly looking back and forth between halls.

"Well, Well, Well, Look who we have here?" a voice said.

I could feel the smirk in its voice.

We turned around fast.

So fast we almost fell over.

"Who are YOU?"" I yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Now, now, now Inuyasha, no need for yelling." The man said calmly.

"Just tell me who you are!" I yelled once more.

Even my voice.

I was weak, and it sickened me.

"My name is Bankotsu, I work for Naraku." He said smirking once more.

My eyes widened.

These people have my Kagome!

"Wheres Kagome?" I yelled almost instantly.

"Oh shes save…master is not done with her yet." He said smirking still.

My eyes widened even more.

I felt my demo side start to take over.

"Where is she?!" I yelled once more, my temper getting higher and higher.

"Can't say really, Naraku has been keeping her in his room." He said.

My demon side yelled at me.

My human side weakened every second.

"What as he done to her?" I yelled.

"Oh, that is unknown too,but knowing Naraku, he probably did _something_ to her…." He

said the smirk coming on his face again.

And that was it.

My demon side took over.

I charged toward him ready to kill.

His eyes widened, and for once, the smirk came off.

Terrified and panick made its self all over his face.

I turned to run but I caught his arm and ripped it out of his socket.

He screamed and fell to the ground.

He started pulling away but never left eye contact.

His eyes were wide with tears.

His shirt was all bloody.

And he was shaking.

I walked toward him slowly making him pull faster.

Then I heard a female voice yell,

"Inuyasha!"

I looked toward my mother and smirked.

I started walking toward her bearing my fangs.

My human side screamed at my demon side.

But my demon side just ignored it.

I finally got to her and raised my hand.

**To Be Continued…..REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_I finally got to her and raised my hand._

* * *

**CHAPTER 29!**

* * *

But before I could hit her something knocked me over.

And I passed out…

* * *

**MIROKU'S POV:**

"Kagome's funeral is tomorrow." Sango said sadly.

The next thing I knew she was crying.

I held her and cried alittle too.

After five minutes of just sitting there crying we finally got up.

Sango wiped her eyes and walked to the door.

"I got to go." She said sadly.

I nodded and hugged her one more time before letting her go.

She closed the door behind her.

I walked upstairs to my room.

I walked toward the computer and turned it on.

Sighing as I watched the computer load.

When it finally loaded I checked my email.

No email.

I exited out of it and took a glance at my background.

My eyes sadded and tears formed in them.

It was a picture of me,Inuyasha,Sango,and Kagome…

Kagome…I missed her so much.

I can't even imagine what Inuyasha is feeling right now…

I sighed tears dropping down my cheeks.

I turned off my PC and walked to my bed and plopped on it.

I closed my eyes slowly.

And then all I knew was that I was in a pitch black darkness of sleep…

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

I closed my eyes slowly.

I heard footsteps and talking.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around for the source.

Someone was going down the hall.

"I heard Naraku is going to kill her in two days." A man's voice said.

"Yeah,someone said everyone thought she was dead." Another man's voice said.

And that's all I heard before I fainted.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly.

"What-What happened?" I asked to myself.

Then it all came back to me.

My eyes widened and my mouth widened even further.

I got up slowly and looked around.

It was night.

I walked towards the door slowly and opened it.

I poked my head out of the crack and looked left and right.

Nothing.

I tiptoed out closing the door behind me.

I heard footsteps.

My eyes widened with fear.

I tiptoed to a wall and backed up against it as best as I could.

I heard the footsteps go past by and I breathed out the breath I had been holding.

I tiptoed down the hall and looked around nervously.

No one was around.

I walked down the stairs still looking around.

I heard snoring…

I looked down and there was a guard with his mouth open and his eyes closed.

I heard someone say behind me,

"Your not supposed to be here."

I turned around slowly and saw a very tall man.

"Uh…" I said nervously.

I came towards him slowly.

I came up to him and pressed myself against him nibbling on his ear.

"No one has to know right..?" I whispered into his ear.

I trailed my index finger down his chest slowly.

"Nuh-no." he stuttered.

"Good" I whispered back.

I moved my face towards him.

My lips hovered just before his.

He leaned forward and BAM!

I had kicked him in the balls.

He screamed and whimpered.

I smirked and walked off wiping my hands.

"Getting better and better." I said smiling.

I opened the door and walked out.

Pausing and closing my eyes breathing in the fresh air.

Than I started running.

And running.

Faster and faster.

Something I haven't done in a long time.

I ran for two hours before settling under a huge oak tree.

I snuggled up against it and thought of my friends.

I can't wait to be with them again.

And then I was asleep.

* * *

**SANGO'S POV:**

I cried all last night.

My best friend…

Was dead.

Dead,gone.

I sighed and looked at my closet.

I didn't feel like going to school today.

I didn't even feel like getting up.

But I got up and went to my closet slowly.

I picked out a sweatshirt and some sweatpants…

I put them on slowly and put my hair in a messy bun.

I grabbed my book bag and walked towards the door.

My mom said,

"Sango honey you need to-"

And that was all I heard before I slammed the door.

I walked to school that day.

School was terrible.

There was signs up all over the school saying "RIP Kagome."

Tears formed in my eyes again, but I just blocked them out.

I walked to my locker slowly.

Random people coming up and saying "Sorry Sango…"

But I just ignored them.

I opened my locker and pulled out my books.

Glancing at mine and Kagome's picture.

Tears formed in my eyes and I dropped my books and ran for the girls bathroom.

I cried till 3 period.

Then I got up and walked back to my locker.

People looking at my with a sorry look in their eyes.

I grabbed my books off the floor and shut my locker.

Walking slowly to third period, not caring if I was late or not.

And there on the day went by slowly.

To slowly.

Usually it would go by fast.

But that was…

Was when Kagome was here.

I walked home slowly.

I heard someone call my name and I turned around.

It was Miroku.

"What?" I asked still walking.

"Sango, how are you?" he said keeping up with me.

"Oh just peachy my best friend just died." I said sarcastically.

"Sango your not the only one that was friends with Kagome you know!" Miroku yelled.

I looked at him with widened eyes.

"Kagome was like a sister to me…" he said tears forming in his eyes.

"Your not the only one that misses her!" he yelled falling to his knees.

Tears formed in my own eyes.

I sunk to my own knees and hugged him.

I pulled him up slowly and wiped his tears for him.

Then we walked towards our houses slowly.

I ignored my mother once again and walked upstairs toward my room.

I turned on my sterero to **WE ARE BROKEN BY PARAMORE**

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
And with my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

_Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be home_

_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be home_

_Tower over me  
Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be home_

And before I knew it I was in a deep sleep...of memories.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **


	30. Chapter 30

I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!**

* * *

**A/N: OKAY SO I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG. MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS AND I HAD TO REBOOT IT AND REINSTALL EVERYTHING ON IT. AND THEN IT KEPT STORMING SO I COULDN'T GET ON THE COMPUTER OR IT WOULD GET STRUCK MY LIGHTENING. AND IT WAS MY SISTERS BIRTHDAY. AND I HAD TO BABYSIT. AND OH MAN ITS BEEN A BUSY WEEK. WELL ANYWAYS I BETTER HURRY UP BEFORE IT STARTS STORMING AGAIN. OKAY WELL STORYYYY STARTING…..NOW.**

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

I woke up and looked around…

I was under a big oak tree.

"KAGOME!" A man yelling.

My eyes widened.

There already looking for me?!

I got up and ran.

Ran as fast as I could to the nearest town.

When I got there it looked like it was abandoned.

I walked around slowly looking around.

"Hello?" I said quietly not expecting a answer.

"Hello my good lady." A woman that looks nice said with a smile.

I turned toward her and smiled.

"I thought no one was here…" I said.

"Oh,well yes, I am the only one here." She said sadly.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked sorry for the woman.

"Naraku killed all of the rest." She said.

I looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Yes, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" she asked politely.

I was about to answer when a loud "KAGOME!" called out.

My eyes widened and said.

No I really must be going, and with that I was off.

I ran all the way to my town.

I looked filthy.

I looked around and smiled brightly.

I'm home…

Sweet Home…

I walked forward and frowned at the signs everywhere.

'RIP Kagome' or 'In Memory Of Kagome'

Tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes.

"What?..." I said slowly.

Everyone thought I was dead…

I looked around.

No one was paying attention.

I ran to a big crowd of people.

In a…graveyard?

I walked up to the slowly and looked at the people with tears in there eyes.

It was… my grave.

M eyes widened.

Was I really dead?

No that..that just couldn't be possible.

I don't even remember dying.

I looked at one person.

She looked familiar.

"SANGO!" I yelled and ran to her.

She looked at me weird.

Then shook her head crying even more.

"Oh great…Now she's haunting me" I heard her whisper.

"Wha-I'm not dead moron." I said.

"She looks so real." She whispered to her self again.

I pulled her hand up to my face and brushed it against it.

"See? I am real." I said slowly.

Her eyes widened and she said,

"Kagome?" she said slowly.

I nodded and smiled.

"Kagome!" she yelled and hugged me.

"Sango your cho…choking me." I said without breath.

She laughed and wiped her tears.

"can't believe your alive." She said happily hugging me once more.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" I asked excited to see them.

She laughed then her smile faded.

"Inuyasha is…in the hospital…" she said slowly then held her ears.

Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Why what happened?" I asked worried.

"Your house caught on fire and he thought you were in it." She said sadly.

"Oh….Is he alright? Is my mom alright? Is Sota alright?" I asked quickly.

"Inuyasha and your mother are in the hospital… but Sota never made it…" she said tears

running down her cheeks now.

"Wuh-What? He never…made it….So hes dead…..?" I asked.

She nodded and hugged me.

I cried into her shoulder and she cried into mine.

After 20 minutes of constant water works we finally went to her apartment for me to

change.

"You can borrow anything you want. And you can live here with me if you want."

She said.

"No Sango I couldn't…" I said but she cut me off.

"No, you can and you will, you have been through enough as it is." She said firmly.

I smiled and nodded.

I took a bath then went to her huge closet.

"Whoa Sango, girl you have the whole mall in here." I said and started trying on outfits.

She laughed and said,

"No honey I got 2 malls in there."

I laughed and nodded.

After five outfits I finally tried on a Hawthorne Heights T shirt with a spiky belt and

Some skinny jeans with flats.

I came out and said "How do I look?" she looked at me and whistled.

"Your hot!" she said and laughed.

I laughed and sat down and ate.

She sniffed me and said,

"Girl you smell better to." I glared at her and said,

"Are you implying I stunk before?" she laughed and nodded.

"Worser than my grandma's feet, and her feet stink bad!" she said and shuddered.

"I think I lost my appetite." I said slowly.

"Me too, lets go visit Inuyasha now." She said and got up.

I got up too and followed.

We drove to the hospital and walked in.

"Hello how may I help you?" she woman at the desk said.

"Um, which room is Inuyasha in?" I asked biting my lip.

"Room 288." She said and went back to what she was doing.

I walked to room 288 slowly of what they might say.

We finally reached the door after what seemed like hours.

I paused took a deep breath.

I looked at Sango and she nodded.

I opened the door and walked in.

I sighed in relieve as I saw Inuyasha's eyes closed.

I walked up to him and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

I breathed out the breath I had been holding for so long.

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

I instantly craved to massage them.

But I held the feeling back.

I looked at his scarred up face…

Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha…" I whispered.

"I am so sorry…Its all my fault you got hurt…" I whispered again.

Tears ran down my face slowly.

I held my face and sobbed quietly.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered.

I looked at him startled.

His eyes were still closed.

But then he opened them slowly and looked around.

His eyes landed on mine.

"Is this a dream…?" he said slowly.

I shook my head and smiled.

His eyes widened and he yelled,

"Kagome!" I smiled and hugged him gently not to hurt him.

"Oh Kagome I thought you were dead." He said.

"No, Inuyasha I am alive." I said while smiling.

He smiled back and pulled me up on the bed with him.

"And I am glad." I finished.

I snuggled in his chest.

I didn't realize how exhausted I was till now.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled and said,

"I love you too."

And then my eyes drooped and I feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**REVIEWWW PLEASE.**


	31. Chapter 31

I love you I really Do

**I love you I really Do.**

**A/N: AND THIS IS MY FINAL CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED SEVEN REVIEWS TILL I GET TO 100. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN THE BEST. SUSCRIBE TO ME, BECAUSE I AM MORE LIKELY GOING TO WRITE MORE STORIES IN THE FUTURE. THIS STORY WOULD HAVE GONE NO WHERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS, AND I THINK YOU ALL ROCK. I WOULD HAVE ENDED THE STORY LONGGGG AGO,BUT SINCE I HAD REVIEWERS I THOUGHT IT NEEDED TO GO ALITTLE BIT LONGER. SO NOW HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR MY STORY, I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO, AND IF IT SUCKS, WELL THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S A FINAL CHAPTER AND ALL FINAL CHAPTERS SUCK. AND ITS BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ANYMORE IDEAS FOR THE STORY AND THAT IS WHY I AM ENDING IT NOW. SO MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**The Final Chapter.**

* * *

I woke smiling and happy.

I looked up at the man I love's face.

It was peaceful.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and they landed on me.

He smiled, bent down his head and kissed me.

"Good morning, love." He said.

"Good morning." I said and kissed him again.

"Um…is this a bad time?" the nurse said.

"Um, no." I said embarrassed.

I got off of him and stood straightening my hair.

"Inuyasha can leave." She said politely and walked away.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Uh, Kagome?" he said.

I looked at him.

"You want to go to my house?" he said nervously.

"Sure…?" I said unsure.

"Okay,lets go sign me out." He said excited.

"Okay." I said and smiled.

He changed out of the ugly hospital clothes and grabbed my hand.

I signed him out and then walked to my car.

"So…why are we going to your house?" I asked curious.

"Because…Uh…Just miss it I guess." He said obviously lying.

"Okay…" I said suspiciously.

I drove to his house.

We got there and we went inside.

I breathed in the scent of his house.

I miss this place.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand.

We walked towards his room and sat down.

He seemed nervous.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah,why wouldn't I be?" he said lying again.

"no reason…" I said and looked away.

Five minutes past of complete silence.

"Kagome…" he said and walked over to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Um..." he said and knelt down to one knee.

"Will…Will you marry me?" he asked.

My eyes widened with shock.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes" I whispered.

He grinned and hugged me tightly.

"I love you…" he said.

"I love you too." I said.

And we kissed passionately.

And that was it.

We were married.

And we were happy.

Sango and Miroku got married and had three children.

Two girls, Momoko and Misaki.

And one boy, Ichiro, and unfortunately he ended up being like Miroku.

Perverted.

My mom is living on her own in California, she got a job in a movie and is not a famous

Actor with a new boyfriend.

I don't talk to her much.

And of course Naraku and Kikyo were sentenced to 20 years in prison.

I guess everyone ended up happy.

A happy ending to a sad, drama-filled, funny, romantic story.

**THE END.**

* * *

**HEY REMEMBER SUSCRIBE I WILL WRITE MORE STORIES. I KNOW THIS ONE SUCKED, BUT I SERIOUSLY HAD WRITERS BLOCK, BUT I HAD TO END THIS STORY. AND SERIOUSLY THIS WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE. IT TOOK ME 3 TIMES. AND I KEPT MISS SPELLING EVERYTHING. THEN I DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY WAS AND I REWROTE IT AGAIN. THEN I FORGOT INUYASHA WAS IN THE HOSPITAL SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT AGAIN. THEN MY COMPUTER FROZE UP ON IT AND I HAD TO TURN IT OFF AND TURN IT BACK ON. MAN, BUT ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL WRITE MORE. :) MUCH LOVE.**


	32. New Story?

**New Story?**

Well, I have a lot of time on my hands now since it is summer. School is I am stuck at home. If you think I should make a new story, review and tell me what I should make the story about!

:)Thank you,

KillingKARA!.


	33. Hello Again

Hello again.. ^-^

Okay, so I got a few reviews, and I loved them. They were all inspiring..But, the one that actually made me WANT to write a sequel was the Team Edward one. I had NO idea that my story effected people that way. Honestly. Once, I got that review I knew that I absolutely HAD to write a sequel.

So, yes, there WILL be a sequel. ^-^ I love you guys.

Love,

Kara. :)


End file.
